yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mehmet Saffet Esat Paşa
Saffet Paşa veya Esad Saffet Paşa veya Saffet Esat Paşa veya Mehmed Esat Safvet Paşa (d. 1814 - ö. 1883), Osmanlı hükümetinde çeşitli nazırlıklarda ve II. Abdülhamit döneminde 4 Haziran 1878 - 4 Aralık 1878 arasinda altı ay sadrazamlık görevinde bulunmuş bir Osmanlı devlet adamıdır. Kuneralp, Sinan (1999) Son Dönem Osmanlı Erkan ve Ricali (1839 - 1922) Prosopografik Rehber, İstanbul:ISIS Press, ISBN 9784281181 Tanzimat döneminin en mühim simalarındandır. Hürriyet Gazetesinin kurucusu Sedat Simavi'nin dedesidir. Yaşamı Babası kaza Voyvodalığında bulunmuş Sürmene eşrafından Mehmet Hulusi Ağa olan Mehmed Esad Safvet Paşa 1814 yılında İstanbul'da doğdu.İnal, İbnülemin Mehmet Kemal, (1964) Son Sadrazamlar 4 cilt, Ankara: Millî Eğitim Basimevi, (Dergah Yayinevi 2002) Öğrenimine mahalle okullarında başlamış, Bayezid Medresesi'nde devam etmiştir. Devlet memurluğuna 1831 yılında 17 yaşındayken Divan-ı Humayun kalemine girerek başladı. Burada asıl adına geleneklere uygun olarak Safvet mahlası verildi. Dürüst ve değerli bir devlet adamı olarak tarihe geçmiştir. Nüktedan espirili bir kişiliğe sahiptir. Eğitime çok önem verdiği bilinmektedir, torunlarının eğitime gitmek istememesi üzerine "Bu gençlere ne oluyor biz çocukken Haydar (semt)inden kar demez kış demez yürüyerek Beyazit Camisi'ne medrese eğitimine giderdik." demiştir. Sürmene Gazetesi kurucusu Resul Hamza Emin'in araştırmasına göre Safvet Paşa'nın kızı Aliye hanım Samsun Mutassarrıfı Mustafa Bey'le evlenmiştir. Bu evlilikten karikatürist ve Hürriyet Gazetesinin kurucusu Sedat Simavi doğmuştur. Sedat Simavi anne tarafından Safvet Paşa'nın torunudur yani anne tarafından Sürmenelidir. Hükümet Nazırlıkları ve sadrazamlığı Altı defa Hariciye Nazırlığı, üç defa da Maarif Nazırlığı yapmıştır. 1868 yılında Maarif Nazırı iken Şimdiki Galatasaray Sultanisini kurmuştur, Galatasaray Lisesi o dönemde 7 dilde eğitim veren ve Dünyada bir benzeri olmayan bir okuldu. 1869 yılına kadar parça parça olan Osmanlı Maarif Teşkilatı ilk defa onun zamanında bir kül halinde "Maarif-i Umumiye Nizamnamesi" ile toparlanmış ve yeniden tanzim edildiğinden bu devreye tanzimat adı verilmiştir. İlk defa bu devrede eğitim hizmeti halk işi olmaktan çıkıp devlet hizmeti olarak algılanmaya başlanmıştır. Toplam 14 defa çeşitli nazırlık görevlerinde bulunmuştur. 4 Haziran 1878-4 Aralık 1878 tarihleri arasında da 6 ay süreyle sadrazamlık görevini yerine getirmiştir. Safvet Paşa'nın Hazırladığı Maarif Nizamnamesi 1869 Maarif-i Umûmiye Nizamnâmesi Fransız milli eğitim sisteminden ilham alınarak hazırlanmıştır. Ülke gerçekleri ve uygulama yeteneği göz önünde tutulmadan hazırlanmıştır. Bu Nizamname ile devletin eğitim sistemi yeniden yapılandırılarak yeni bir düzene tabi tutulmuştur. Yapılan yeni düzen değişikliğine göre : * Öğretim mecburiyetini korudu * Okulları kısımlara ve derecelere ayırdı * Eğitim ve öğretim usulünü düzenledi * Öğretmenlerin bilgilerini arttıracak ve terfilelerini sağlıyacak çareleri getirdi * Maarif Nazırlığı ve Vilayet bazında şubelerini teşkilatlandırdı * Sınav yöntemleri geliştirildi. * Eğitim masrafları için gelir kaynağı (Halktan toplanan paralar) buldu Aynı Nizamnameye göre okul teşkilatı da şöyle oluyor; # Köylerde ve mahallelerde sıbyan mektepleri # 500 evli kasabalarıyla rüştiye mektepleri # Ev sayısı 1000'i geçen kasabalarda idadi mektepleri # Valilik merkezlerinde sultani mektepleri # İstanbul'da biri erkekler, diğeri kızlar için iki öğretmen okulu kuruldu # Darülfünun kuruldu. # Lazım ve münasip olan yerlerde kız üniversiteleri kuruldu. Genel Bilgi lâzım gelen bilcümle malûmat Fraiti havi ve tecribelerin isti fade etmek mümkin olub fekat mahkemelerde kendi mÜvafekatl munzam olmadıkca ilâm verilememek gibi refiklerinden ziyade bir ik_ tidarı haiz ecnebiler bulundurmak bir idarei muntazamai adliyenin h dürlü kavaidine mugayir olduğu misillû mahkemelere memleketin elgine ve kavanin ve âdatına vâkıf olmayan âzanın idhali dahi kildir. Hal buki muamelâtı mehakime nezaret etmek içlin her vilâ_ yete müfettişler tâyin ve İzamı mütesavver ve derdest olduğundan ecnebilerden 81ffat balâda ve malûmatı beyan olunan muktaziyeyi mahazİrİ haiz zevatın azimenİn işbu vukuunumüfet_ Ğşliklere tâyini, men etmiş olur. ÜçüncüsÜ, varidatı miriyeye müteallik ıslahatdır. Aşar USUlÜnÜn ilgası Devleti aliyyece dahi mültezem ise de buna mukabil bütün memaliki şahanede yeni bir usul İttihazı vakte muhtac olub maamafih usuli cedideyi ve ümun tahsffiyenin suverİ ıslahiyesİnİ ibtida bir ve ya iki iyaletde tecribe ile fevaid ve muhassenatı görüldüğü halde memaliki şahanenin sair taraflarına tamim etmek mukarrerdir. Ve esnayi tecribede işbu ıslahatı mÜhİmmeye muavenet eylemek Üzere fiinunı maliyeye temamile aşina ecanibden dahi bir kaç kişi bulundınla bilecekdir. Nizamatı cedidenin icrası içün kullanılacak olan jandarma zabitanile sair me'murİnİ ecn&İye, zikr olunan şuabatı muhtelifenin ber vechi matlub tanzimile temamİi hüsni ceryamna kadar ibka olunacaklardır. Babı Âli, valilerin ve hükkâm ve tahsildarların me'murİyetlerİnde bekası hakkında İngiltere devletinin sureti mÜtaleasım temamİle tasdik eylediğinden kendusının dahi karan, muma İleyhimİ me'muri' yetlerinde mesalihİ ammenin hüsni temşİyetİnce matlub olan istikamet ve ehliyetle ifa eyledikleri müddetce ibka etmekdir. Her halde evsafı meşruhayı cami olan bu üç sınıf me'murlar, lâ ekal beş sene müddetle me'umrİyetlerİnde ibka olunacaklar ve evvelâ kanunen mucib bir gûna tühmet ve cinayetleri olmadıkca, saniyen istifalarıazillerini ku bulmadıkca, salisen bir menfaati azimeİ umumiye zımnında azilleri devletce ehem ve elzem görünmedikce tebdil olunmayacakdır. Kavaidi umumiyesi ber vechi bala tahrir ve İşaret olunan şu proğramı İngiltere devleti, hem arzu olunan maksada ve hem de hukukl hükümranii hazreti padişahinin mühafazesile beraber memalİkİ şahanede mukim ehalinİn menafii sıhhiyesine müvafik göreceği meczumdur.” fiilân âdem, Babı Aliye ziyaret içün bir sosyete teşkiline dair kabinesine şu emri mühimmin husulini iltizam bir memuvar takdim etmiş olduğu işidildi gibi tâbirat ile memlû teşekkürle beraber meclisi vükelânın bu babdakl?aran masile bunları anlamak İçün bayağı her kesin fransızca bilmesi 14azım geliyor. [ ] Islahatı meşruhaya umumi ifibarile nazar olunduğu halde zaten Ve dereceİ gayetde teessüf olunacak bir şey dahi milletimiz genc_ memaliki şahanede usuli adliye ve zabıta ve maliyenin ıslah lerİnin malumatı şathiyeleridir ki şimdiye kadar halkın İstifade ed ceği suretde gerek bazı kütübi muteberei arabiye ve franseviyeden mücerred muharebeden ve mebaliğl lâzim u addema İttihaz buyrulub terceme ve yahud müceddeden te'lif yolunda meydana bir eser ko eden mevanİden naşi teahhur etmiş olan kararların tasdik ve teyidinmamışlardır. Meclisi mearif, tab'ına ruhsat İstihsaliçün götürilen tees_ den başka yapılacak bir şey yokdur. Bu tasavvuratl evvelce vuku bulsür ve aşk ve alâka Üzerine yazılmış resailİ mütaleadan yeis getiirüb muş tahkikatdan ve yapılmış şeylerden dahi istifade ederek mevkii nezaretrle iken bir kaç kerre cevab vermişler İdi. En ziyade millet icraya vaz eylemenin zemanı gelmiş olduğu Babı Âlice dahi musadgayretlisi geçinen çelebilerin 2 âsan kalemiyelerine bakılsun, İçlerin- dakdır. Binaen aleyh İngiltere sefaretinin takririnde bahs olunub en Berlinde havalann fenalığından de mütalea mülkü olununca millete İnsana nafi bir ırası şey ye's görülmez. ediyor.bahs burada kar ve serpişdirüb İşte şikâyet dahi bu bir haller buyruluyor. gereği haftadan dahi gibi beatisiBu-so- lâzımll ve esasen fırkası Birincisi, ıslahatı şu İhdas ve yolda jandarmaya cami İntizamı ve hal anasın olan [ 1 temin üç ] lâzimesi müteallik edilmişdir.madde edebilecek meclisi Avrupa teşkilâtdır. suretde vükelâdadevletlerinde Babı kuvvetli ayru Âli, mevcud iyalâtl ayru bir jandar-tedkıkşaha-olub raşi, gerçi oraya nisbetle ehven ise de nede âsayiş hava tegayyiir edüb üçgün evvel âdeta ma ğuk yapmış ve hâlâ düzelmeyüb karışık evvele kadar gitmekde sıhhat bulunmuşdur. üzere olduğumÇa- bunca ve iktibas âsan eylemenin hayrİyesİ lüzumunu müşahede Derseadet olunan o misillû konferansı hey'etlerden zemanındakihaz kerlerine gelince bundan on gün halde her ne suretle İse Soğuk almış olduğumdan mevki ve hâlâ havası lâyıkile beynindekesbi misillÛ jandarma şimdi usulünü dahi tasdik kabul etmiş eder. olduğu Binaen cihetle aleyh Devleti bu hususda aliyye, İngiltereesasen sıhhat edemedim. Vakıa Paris İle Berlinİn pek çok fark olduğundan ve vatam azizden müfarekati aliyyeleri dahi devletile Babı Âli müttefikülre'y olmağla jandarma idarei merkeziyesi iki seneyi mütecaviz bulunduğundan İzhan kelâl ve tesssürde hakkı meclisine erbabı namus ve haysiyeti ve iffet ve istikametden bir kaç âlileri derkârdır. Cenabı hak, her halde husulü dilhah İle kalbi hazini ecnebi zabiti kabul edeceği misillû jandarma usuli talim ve tahsil edisamilerİnİ mesrur buyurması daavat ve temmenniyatı bu vesile İle dahi linceye kadar ecnebiden muallim sıfatİle evsafı mezkûreyi haiz lüzumu tekrar ve tizkâr kılındığı beyanile takdimi arizaya İbtİdar olundu. Baki mikdar zabitan dahi celb edecekdir. Çünki her hükümetin jandarmaemrü İrade efendimindir. 5 nisan 1295 Safvet” ya müteallik kanun ve usulleri ayn olduğundan buraca dahi jandarmanın teşkili memleket ve ehalİmİzİn usul ve âdetine tevfikan ve Mekamı sadaretden İngiltere, sefaretine yazılan takririn hukukl şahaneyi vikaye edecek vech İle derdesti tanzim olan kanutercemesinin sureti nun tarafı eşrefi melûkâneden tasdikine muallâk olmak tabiidir. Bu misillû hidmetlerde ehliyet ve tecribesi derkâr olan ecnebi zabitleri olunacak "Babı ıslahata Âli İngiltere dair 19 sefaretinin ağustos 1878 Asya memalikİ tarihli şahanesinde İcra dahi jandarma fırkalarında istihdam olunacakdır. ve 68 numarası İle mÜrakkamen Bu verakaİ İrsal mühimme, eylediği takriri meclİ8i ahz vükelâ etmişdir.tarafindan etrafile tedkik kında İkincisi, bir plân ıslahatı hazırlamakdadır. adliyedir. Babı Bu plânda Âli, mahkemelerin Londra kabinetosunın tensikatı hak-mü- ve anın üzerine icraİ müzakerat olunmuş olduğundan Babı Âli Londra taleatl mucibince derecatl muhtelifede muhakemeler teşkil ve vazifelerinde kusur etmeyen bilcümle hükkâmın İnfisalden masuniyetleri kabilmesi” rıı Tâzım Gazeteler, gelir mi? 0 frenkce Bizde her kelimelerin şeyde ifrat termesini ve tefritdm yazarlar kurtulmak "bayağı kabil her olamadığına kesin frangımısaf' idesi vaz 2 olunmuşdur. Şu suretdeki adliyeye müteallik me'murİ• Padaninın Bu sözü de şahittir. Yeder haysiyet Ve İtibar bulacak ve müstakil ve bi taraf olmalan içün 2 Bunların hangi kemal ehli çelebiler olduğu malûmdur. Bu çelebiler bir araya "Paşamız böyle olur bizde de Elif dediğin dişelerdi bakalım Paşa ne derdi? 1 ) hill helal 2) vezaa 89U tile hiç bir vaktde cevabının keşfi bittabi halayıkl nutk eşya İle mütenasib ve eşbah olmıyacağl İle meşgul derkârdşolmam olduğundan çakeranemden mucibi teessür oldu. Nasıl olmasun Molla tekkesinde post nişin olduğu ve Füdaladan olarak malik olduğu kütübi mütenevviayı mahdumuna terk eylediği ve muma ileyh dahi uzunca sakallı ve başında Özbek tacile halka elini öpdürdüğii halde ol gün tarafı kemteranemden ve Münif Efendi ve Cemalüddini Efganı taraflarından kıraet olunan ke_ limat tÜrkce muharrer bulunduğu halde Aşla ve zerre kadar miişabe_ heti yok iken bunlan ayâh kur'aniye ve ehadisi şerife zannile ellerini kaldırub "işbu meclisi melâik enisde kıraet olunan . . . İlâ ahiri” der demez Şirvani Rüşdi Paşa merhumun "sizler bu şeyleri mÜcerred dini tahkir içün yapıyorsunuz" diyerek ve gözlerini açarak çakerlerine sitem edişi dahi şeyhi cahilin türkce okunan şeyleri arabca zan etrnesi derecesinde garabden değil midir? Bakılsa merhumı müşarün ileyh, orada şeyhi ayağı altına alub ve başındaki tacı parçalayub kendusum oradan tard ve def etrnek lâzım gelür idi. Bendenizin muma İleyh ile asla muarefe ve ülfetim olmadığından başka Murad Molla şeyhi merhumun öyle saçh sakallı vefatından sonra kendu yerine geçmiş mahdumu olduğuna dair asla malumatım olmayub muma İleyhin celbi mücerred Cevdet Pap hauetlerİnİn tavsiyesi Üzerine olmuş idi. I işte efendiciğim, böyle kelimatı türkİyeyİ arabÎ zannİle ecrü mesubatından hazır buluanlann hıssadar olmalarını derkâhl Üluhiyetden temenni eden bir şeyhin seyyüİ ve mechulül efkâr velahval (!) bir Efganhmn sun'i huda olduğunu murad ederek "nübüvvet bir san'atdır” demesi, hezar güçlükle sahai vücude getÜrİlen bir medreseİ cedidei İlmiyenin ilgasını mucı% olmuşd DarulfÜnunun çıkmış hini İdi. küşadında Bunun tehattur ve ki edilen kendusi pederi dua buyruluşu merhum, nâsı fıkrası, İrşad kÜlliyen Mesnevi bir İçtin kat MhatırıdahuradH Vakıa iş'an âlileri vech fle memleketimizde mearİf pek geru kaldı. Hıristiyan teb'a, mearİf hususunda bizleri fersah fersah geçdİ. Böyle giderse te'sisatı cedide münasebetile tebeamız bir kat daha ilerleyüb bizler zalamı cehl ve nadanide kalacağız. Dünyayı bilmek, beheme hal elsineİ ecnebiyeden birini öğrenmek fle hasıl olacağı derkâr İken milletimizce buna asla rağbet olmadığından ve bu bilinmedikçe milletİmİz içün hidmetİ devletde bulunmakdan başka esbabı teayyÜş Ol- I Şirvani ude, Safvet Paşaya "gaerİni açarak sitem" etmekden ve Şeyhülciihe• lâyı "ayağı altına alub ve başındakj tacı parçalayub tard" eylemekden ise cehli ken• dince malûm olan — Öyle bir şahsı tavsiye edat Cevdet Paşayı tevbih etseydi daha muhik bir hareketde bulunmuş olurdu. maytıb hol buki şehriye bir mikdar 891 mayacağından tebe'ai hıri8tiyaniye bu aankalmağla kesbi serveti maliye cihetile bizlere tefevvuk mearifservet olunaBuraya Parise muvasalatı âcizanemden bir ve geda Ahmed Bey namında İzmirli bir kaliçe tüccan bir çok senelerden beru buraya külliyetlü kaliçe ge bir kelime bilmediği cihetle ahzü itası tercemanın elinde olduğunu nazan teessüf iie gördüm I eni sile diye oranın mektebinden tahrirat çıkan ve muhasebe çocuk peder kalemine ve akrıbası girübnice mn seneler reca mirdeki ve bilâvmye-ta Rüş- devam etmekde ve hıristiyan mektebinden çıkanlar ve bankerler ve sigorta ve vapur kumpanyaları hidmâdaki tüccar bazıları forniye sınıfına dahil olub gül gibi geçinmektdirım Bu dakikaları bildiğim cihetle taşra mekâtıbi rÜşdİye8İnİn müddeti tahsiliyesi olan dört senenin altıya hasrile dört sene mürüründa şakirdane franswca okudulmasını teklif etmişdİm. Allah, garıkı lüccei rahmet eylesün, Ali Paşa merhum, bu sureti tecviz etmeyüb hiç bir memleketde bir lisanı ecnebi, resmî ve mecburi olarak tahsil edilmediğinden eğer maksad, şakirdanın tevsii dairei malûmah ise ulûmu fünuna dair ve sair bir çok kütübi muteberenin terceme etdirilüb tab ve neşr etdirilmesi mümkinatdan olduğu serd ve İrad olunarak geçişdirildi Bu kaide, tamamile müvafikl hakikati hal olmuş olsa bile yine bizce mer'i olmamak lâzım gelür. Zira hıristiyan mekteblerinde fran• suca ve bazılarında fransızca ile İngilizce mecburî olarak tahsil etdi• rilmekde İken bizim mekteblerİmİzde yalnız arabî ve farisî ile iktifa olunması karini cevaz olamaz. Gerçi mearif nizam namesi gidşince mekâtibi İdadiye ve sultaniyede fransızca tahsili mecburî hük münde İse de şimdiye kadar İstanbulda güc hal ile bir aded mketebi idadi yapıla bilmiş ve o dahi dürlü kalıblara ifrağ olunarak bir arahk Rum ili muhacirini İskânına tahsis kılınmış olduğundan mearİfin şimdilik ehemmiyetsizliğine nazaran gerek Dersaadet ve gerek taşralarda mekâtibi İdadiye ve sultaniye küşadı pek çok zemane ve pek büyük himmetlere muhtac olduğundan hiç olmaz ise elsenei ecnebiye tahsiline Rüşdiyeden bed' edilmesi mÜnasİb gibi görünür. Re'yi âlii mearif perverİlerİ dahi bu merkezde midir? Milletimize ahvali âlemden malûmat vermemekde olan türkce gazetelerimizin me'hazi Avrupa jurnalleri olub Parisde etablisman finan• 8iyeler şu yolda gidiyor ve Prezidan bu gün fülâm kabul eyledi ve şarün ileyh hazretlerinin, İmparator Napoleon tarafından sureti iglânl ve tebeai' gayri müslİme çocukl şada Parise dâvet olunması suretine pek âşıru mektum tutulmak üzere karar verilmiş olmasİle huld âşiyam müşarün İleyh, İşbu dâveti sene müddet geceli gündüzlü birlikde Yaşamdan, ile beyanı ma'zİret tarafına gitmeği tecviz etmeyerek hüsni kabul ile azimet buyurmuşlar idi. olunmakda ve âsan Dersaadete esbabına ma'muriyeti olduğu avdetlerinde teşebbüs halde mülkiye bu buyrulacağı babda oralarda ve sairden bir günâ müşahede dahilen münasiblerinin eseri ve buyrulan teşebbüs haricen buraca gÖrÜl•eme_İntizamatme'mdahiul şahanede bir vatan his ise mektebi ve gayri etdİrmek memleket münker mezkÛrun maksadı evlâdı bulunmuş politikasına hüsni ve birve idaresine mübteni müvçffakiyet itina olunduğu b ve kendu_usul hazrve icrası mütalea diğinden olunarak bazı âsan evveli nafıa emirde İhdasının şömendüferlerin emrü ferman fevaİd buyrulması ve muhassena-lüzum tahsis olunan bir saat müddet, mümkin olub da ikiye iblâg tı oralarca re'yelayn müşahede buyrulmuş olduğundan Dersaadetden halde mektebi mezkÛrde evsafı matlubeyi cami şakirdan hususun müzakeresi zemamnda huzurı hÜmayunda def'ai ülâ olmak lehülemrindir. Zilkide 1297 emrü Safvet”ferman hazreti yetişdirilme-menBosnaya kadar bir şömendüfer inşası İçün talibler araşdırılması, bu si mÜmkİn olacağı derkâr olmasİle ol babda üzere akd olunan meclisi mahsusı âlide emrü İrade buyrulmuş İdi. Aradan birkaç mah mürurunda ıslahatı mülkiyeye dair bazı şey- Berlin Sefiri Sadullah Paşaya ler yapılması lüzumı sureti hayr hahide idarei Fransa mülkiyenin devleti tarafından ıslahı suretiniih- ' 'Ma'ruzı bendeleridir tar olunmasiyle merhum Füad Paşa, Mukaddem ve müahhar takdimi savbı samii kerimaneleri kılınan tasavvur ederek ve bazı zevat ile birleşerek teşkili vilâyat nizam nameşini tanzim ile mevkii icraye koymuş ve bir çok senelerden beru Bâ- iki kıt'a arizaİ âcizanemin vüsulini müş'İr şehri martın yimi dokuzu bı Âlide meclisi vâlâ namile mavcud olan meclis dahi devaİrİ muhteli- tarihile İrsal buyrulan bir kıt'a kerem namei keramİleri residei desti ve feye unvan taksim ile ile yeniden Fransada teşkil mevcud kılınmış olan şurayı ve o sırada devlete mearıfce takliden dahi ol nambir tekrim Rum ve mefharet İlii şarkide oldu.muhtelit asker İkamesi sureti buraca pek de şey yapılması lüzumı kezalik devleti mÜşarün İleyh tarafından ihtar mÜltezem olmayub ancak asakİri şahane Balkanlarda ikamet edecek olunub gerçi Dersaadet ve vilâyatda rüşdiye namİle mektebler küşad olduklarından Ümurı zabıtai dahiliyenin asla kendulerine itimad caiz olunmuş İse de bunlann müddeti tahsiliyeleri dört seneden İbaret olmayan Bulgar jandarması ve millisine tefvizi nasıl caiz ola bileceği olub bu müddeti cüz'iye zarfında tahsil olunacak ulûmu fÜnun dere- sualine tarafı âcizanemden cevab verilemeyüb keyfiyet derhal mekaceİ kâfiyede olmadığından mekâtİbİ rÜşdİyenİn bir derece mafevkında mı nezaretden İstifsar ve İstizah olunmuş İse de el'an cevab vürüd etolmak ve şakirdanı mektebde beytutet eylemek ve beş altı yüz nefer memişdir. Ve jurnallann rivayat ve İfadatına nazaran bu mes'elenin şakirdi İstiab etmek üzere bir mektebi mahsus te'sisine elçİİ müşarün müşkilâtı derpiş olunarak tervicinden sarfı nazar olunmuş gibi görüileyh İle karar verilmiş ve ol babda Fransa devletinin muavenetine nüyor. Fekat bir tarafdan şehri mayıs dahi tekarrüb etmekde oldumüracaat olunmuş olmasiyle devleti müşarün İleyha mearİf nezareti ğundan -nal neye mÜncer olacağı bilinemiyor. Ma'hud tokvil işinin tarafından böyle bir cesim mekteb İçün lüzumı olan İdare me'mur- çürümesi üzerine bankı osmanİnİn Paris ve Londra komiteleri beyleriyle otuz kırk nefer muallimler, devlet mekteblerinde bulunanlar- ninde bir çok muhaberat ve mÜzakerat cereyanından sonra yirmi dan İntihab ve tefrik olunarak ve Mösyö Dösalo namında bir nazır milyon lira raddesinde bir İstikraz projesi yapılub İngiltere ve Frans ma'yetiy!e bu tarafa gönderilerek Galata serayı kışlaİ hümayunı bit- kabinelerine takdim olunarak gümrükler içün karan sabık vech il tahliye mekteb şekl ve hey'etine konulmuş ve lüzumı olan eşya ve omiserler ta'yini reca olunmuş İse de henüz cevab alınamamışdır. olunub edevatı edilmiştir. rüşdiyeler lâzimenin Mektebi gibi tanzimi mezkûre bir sınıfa zımnında her hü8ü8İyetİ sınıf iki tebe'ai bin olmama81 kise şahane kadar etfalİnİn şartının dahi masrafkabulvaz'l' rulmuşdur. efkAar Renanın Ve hasafeti Çünki nutkuna müsellemei Renan, verilen feylesof samİlerİ cevabın ve diğeri İcabınca ana litaratör muadil pek güzel olduğunu olmak temyiz münasenkkabu sş6 bile irtikâb edemiyeceği — bi olacak şu ki oğlu Re'fet Beye yazdığı 1 6 Zilkide 1286 tarihli mektubd larınolmadığı gibi Molla da ne kadar lâübali ve sözleri söyliyor: Müşarün ileyh Fadıl Paşa ötedenberu hakkımda dürlü teşhirat ve azviyatı itiyad edinmiş olduğu halde bu hareketi, zan letaife ve bazan hiffeti mizacına haml ve isnad olunarak yine ülfet_ de devam olunmakda idi. Bundan mukaddem Avrupadan menkûbe avdetinde hanesine vükelâdan kimse ayak basmarmş olduğu halde mÜcerrea hukuk ve ülfete riayeten hanesine gidilmiş ve hatta ol es_ nade vukubulan velime cemiyetinize dahi davet olunmuşdu. Ve bu_ nun sonra ne suretle seyyiatı çekilmiş olduğu malumunuzdur. Ş Bu defa bir mevsuk zatın ifadei mahremanesine göre müşa_ rün ileyh, hakkımda bir zatı âliye söylemedik söz bırakmamış ve pek çok azlime çalışmış olduğundan artık insaniyete İnsaniyetsizlikle mukabele eden bir zat ile ülfet, muğayİrİ hamiyyet olacağından bundan böyle müşarün ileyh ile bir kaç ayda bir kerre sureti resmiyede görüşülüb bir ağırca muamele müşahede olunduğu halde külliyen kat'i riştei ül- fet edilmeğe karar verilmişdir.” [I — şeref ve haysiyetini muhafaza etmek İsteyenler, hezlü mi?ahda ileri gitınekden, bahusus başkalarını zevklendirmek içün lisanen ve bedenen taklid gibi — muhilli şeref —hallerden sakınmah dırlar. Sakınmazlarsa başkalarına, kendileriyle eğlenmek ve lâübaliyane sözler söylemek hakkını vermiş olurlar.] Tuhaf halleri ve sözleri İle vükelâ ve kÜberaY1 eğlendirerek bu sayede kadı askerlil: payesini İhraz eden meşhur Vehbi Mollaya 2 bir remazan günü Safvet Paşa ' 'İftara geleceğim. Fekat rakı da İsterim” diyerek Mollaya rakı aldınb Kılıc Ali camiine girmişler. Ayakda vaaz dinlerlerken Safvet Paşa, elindeki bastonla urub Mollanm cÜbbesİnin altındaki şişeyi kırmış. Rakı dökülünce cemaat ' camie gâvur girmiş diyerek birbirlerine girdikleri sırada Safvet Paşa, ardından da Molla kacmış. Molla, evinden bir balta alub Safvet Paşanıri evine giderek "hınzırın kafasına uracağım” diye oğraşmış kapuyı açdıramamış. 1) تيصره Ali Füad Beyin — esbak harbiye nazın Nâzım Paşadan naklen "Serveti Fünun"a yazdığı bu fıkranın uydurma olduğunda şiibhe yokdur. Çünki Safvet Paşa, ne kadar lâtife perdaz olursa olsun, mübarek günde camii şerifde toplanan ehli İman arasına rakı İle girmek' sonra da rakı şişesini kırmak gıbİ — din ve İmandan müberra olan- Yusüf Kâmfl Paşanın, bu molla hakkında — lâtife âmiz bir menzumesi "Son Asır Türk Şairler?'nde mündericdir. [C. 5 S. 7911. şerifde rakı şişesi ile beyti ilâhiye girmek Ba husus o zemanlarda, mülkiye Ve ilm• »demin değil, en âdi şahıslann, hatta ser hoşların bile böyle bir rezalete Fıkranın düzme olduğunu bir de şu şekilde söyleyelim: "Belki meyhane Önünde kırmış Görselerdi şişeyi molladd Kırmış olsaydı eğer dâhilde Onu saplardı c Zabıta, fitneyi def etmekçün Vehbi mollayı sürerdi Nişe Böyle bir vak'ayı mümkin Hali maziyi alanlar pişe'm görmez 817 ve 847 inci sahifelerde bahs olunan tezkire, mektup ve takrir İradeİ şeniye üzerine Safvet Paşanın mabeyn baş kitabeÜne yazdığı tezkirenin sureti "Mülâkatı senİyeİ hazreti padişahi ile esnayi teşerrüfi kemtera- nemde mektebi sultaninin sureti teşkili ne esas ve maksada mübteni bulunmuş olduğupa dair atebei ulyayi hazreti şehinşahiye arz olunmuş olan İfadatın İlâveİ tafsilâtı muktaziye ile izahan iş'an muktezayi emrü fermam hazreti padişahiden bulunmuş olduğu enmile pirayi ibcal okn tezkireİ aliyyei kerimaneleri müfadı samisinden münfehim olmuşdur. 1867 senei• milâdiyesi hilâlinde Parisde küşad olunan sergii umumiyi pek çok zavatl mutebere ve alelhusus Rus İmparotoru Aleksandr ve sair bazı hükümdaran seyrü temaşa içün Parise aâmet ehniş olduklanndan ve Devleti aliyye, Paris muahadeİ malumesile Avrupanın dairei İttihadİyesİne dahil bulunduğundan cennet mekân Abdülâziz Han hazretlerinin dahi sergü mezkûn temaşaya rağbet ve ol vesile ile Avrupaya seyahatleri ne derecelerde muhassenah mucib olacağı ol esnada mekamı sadaretde bulunan Âli ve hariciye nazın olan Füad Paşalar beyninde söyleşilerek arzu olunmuş ise de cennet mekânı müşarün ileyh hazretlerinin kendu iradeİ vicdaniyeleri ile böyle bir seyahati ihtiyare İzhan müvafekat buyurmayacaklan meaum bulunmuş Olduğundan keyfiyet ol vakt fevkalgaye sureti hasbi hal ve mahremiyetde olarak Fransa elçisi Mösyö Boreye açılmış ve merhumu mü- Mahremi ehli belâ, erbabı aşka pişiva Daima firkat sera bir nay, bir ben, bir gönül Feyzi Mevlâna ile Safvet bu devr içre heman Derdi aşka mübtelâ bir nay, bir ben, bir gönül Paşanın yazısı — yukanya derc edilen nümunelerinden de anla_ şılacağı vech ile — ince ve okunamayacak derecede kötüdür. Hal buki maadİn ve orman meclisi âzasından Osman Rasih Efendi, sadaretine söylediği tarih manzumesinde "Hattı desti devleti reşk âveri hattı İmad” demesi ne kadar garibdir. Bu meddah nâzımın yazısı, belki memduhunun yazısından berbad idi de kendine nisbetle onu İmade üstÜn tutmuşdur, ya İmadın yazısını görmemiş, yalnız İsmini İşitmişdir, ya güzelle çirkini ayırmakdan âcizdir, yahud hulûs kârlıkda ve piibaleğa perdazhkda eslâfına rahmet okutacak bir mertebedir [ I Safvet Paşayı tamyanlar ve garaza mağlûb olmayarak doğruyu söyleyenler, âkil, dur endiş, müştekim, hamiyyetli, malûmatlı, nazük, dilnevaz, halim kerim hukuk perver, mizaha mail, şuh meşreb, lâtife kâr, hoş suhbet, meclis âra ve natuk olduğunda müttefikdirler. Me'muriyet mekamında . gayet ciddî vekur ve mekamın şeref ve haysiyetini muhafazada gayur olduğu halde hususi meclislerde envai letaİfle huzzan neşve dar ederdi. Kalem arkadaşlan olan Âli ve Füad Paşala ve kendini takdir edenlerden Yusüf Kâmil Paşa, ince sözlerin zevkine varır, güzel sözler, zarif ve nüktedan zatlar olduklançün Safvet Paşamn suhbetinden safa yab olurlardı. Kâmil Paşanın hazine dan ve bilâhare Şirketi Hayriye müdirİ olan Hâfız Vehbi Efendiden naklen Füad Paşanm torunu Reşad Bey söylerdi : Bir akşam Âli Paşa ve diğer bazı zatlar, Yusüf Kâmil Paşanın konağında toplanmışlar, o zeman maarif nazırı olan Safvet Paşanm da bu toplantıda bulunmasını arzu etmişler. Alub getirmek Üzere Şehzade başı cıvanndaki konağına gönderilen Hâfız Vebhi Efendi, yanına girub daveti tebliğ edince Paşa, me'muriyet maaşının, aileyi geçindirmeğe müsaid olmama81ndan dolayı zahmet çekmekde ve bu sebebie [II "ilaneti miri İmadan hattım Gömemiş Rasih Efendi şübhe yok Görmüş olsaydı bu dürlü saçmadan Ben eminim ihtiraz eylerdi çok" [21 Aşinaları "Halim" olduğunu söyledikleri halde Süreyye Bey "Sicilli Osmani" de "Hadid" diyor. deryayı hayrete dalub çıkmakda iken liginde ne söyleyub de neşve vereceğini bilmediğini anızız beraber mikdarda olmayan maaşının arttırılmasına kâfi safvet Paşa gelir. Söz arasında maaşının lanır. Lâfif ve zarif sözler başlar. Hattâ feti nisbetİnde kalın olan vanil ayvazların tam edaları takliden türküler okuyunca huzura neşve gelir. Hidmet içün yukarı n geçerek Reşad Füad Bey, büyük babasının Kanlıcadaki yalım ğa ki köşkde ayşu nuş edildikden sonra gece Yamı mehtaba k*2nda- nendeler okuyarak, sazendeler çalarak Yahya inilirken "Her nağmeİ can fezai canan Raks âveri pirü nev cevandır” meali, paşanın muvafıkl hali olduğunu da söylerdi. Sultan Abdülhamid, bir gün bir münasebetle paşadan bahs ederek "doğru âdemdi, fekat Âli Paşaya hikavukluk ederdi. Hatta kürkü tersine giyub huzurunda... taklidi yapardı. Bu dürlü münasebetsiz haller o zeman me'murlarının her şey'i Babı Âliden beklemelerinin seyyiesidir. Bizim vükelâmız haysiyetlerini muhafaza eder zatlar oldukları İçün öyle şeyler yapmazlar ve yapmağa da İhtiyaclan yokdur” dediğini sadrı esbak Tevfik Paşa nakl eylerdi. Merhum Mustafa Fadıl Paşa, hayre dair bir eser ortaya koymağa müveffak olamadığı halde milyonlar teşkil eden servetÜ samanını bitiren ve bu servet sebebiyle âşinalanna — "lâtife lâtif gerek” meseline muhalif olarak — ağır sözler söyleyen hopba bir prens olduğu malûmdur. Safvet Paşanın mizaha meylinden ve lâtife perdazlığından dolayı onunla eğlenmek İster ve şerefü haysiyetine dokunacak saçmalar saçarmış. Hattâ bir gün — meclisinde başka zatlar da bulunduğu halde 'Paşa) sizin mahdumlar İçün ...ş ne diyorlar” demesiyle Safvet Pa• şanın bittabi canı sıkılır, fekat tavrını bozmayarak "Esteğfirullah, onlar, p... muşt mekulesİ çoluk çocukdurlar. ...ne efendimiz gibi kudemadan olanlara denilir” yolunda mukabelede bulunarak taşı gediğine koymuşdur. Bu kabîl lâflarla kendini eğlence yerine koymak, gönlünü eğlen dirmek ısteyen prensin, nabeca halü kallerinden tehammülü yanm 882 sathı âlii hazreti padişahi buyrulması niyaz ve iğirhamiyle irsali suyi şamil olmağa lütfen am ve takdimine himemi aliyyei 14 kerimaneıeri Rebiuıahir 1297şayan buyrulmak Baş kitabetin cevabının sureti "Asrımızda Avrupa kıt'asmda vuku bulmuş olan muharebatl azîmenİn esbabı zuhurum ve âsar ve netayici hâsılasını havi olmak üzere tahriri, kalemi miham danilerine havale buy_ rulmuş olan lâyiha ve anın takdimini müş'ir tekirei aliyyei asafaneleri huzurl dekayik mev_ fun şehriyariye arz ve takdim kılındı. Zan âfii daveraneleri, pederi cinan makarri hazreti padişahinin dahi bu suretle kaimen ve kavlen hidmeti ifaddeinde ve malûmatı müktesebei asafilerinden cennet mekâm mÜşarÜn ileyhin ktif3de buyurduklan malûmı âli olub veliyyi nimeti maali haslet efendimiz hazretle:i bu babda dahi isri celili pederi mehasin eserlerine iktifa buyurmuş olduklarının ve zikr olu_ nan lâyihamn karini kemali takdiri şehriyarileri olarak nazarı mÜtaleai mülûkânelerinin in'jla. fiyle kadr re maiyetinh bir kat daha flâşına rağbet buyrulacağının ve şeref sadır olan iradei seniyyeye mümtEÜen Hayrüddin Paşa hazretleri tarafından dahi arz ve takdim kılınmış olan lâyihaye, hükm ve mealce lâyihai asafanelerinin mütabakat ve müşabeheti zan ve tahmin buyruiınakda olduğunun ve bir mÜddetden beru şeref mendi huzurı hazreti padişahi olmadık. lan cihetle kalbi merahim evbi mülûkânelerinde hâsıl olan arzuyl mülâkatın tarafı sammii da. verilerine tebliği ve bimanihi tealâ yarinki cumartesi günü altı yedi raddelerinde serayı hü. mayuna uİmet buyurmaları müteallik buyurulan iradei seniyyei cenabı cihan bani muktezayı celilindaı olmağa ol babda.„. 14 Rebiulahir 1297 Ali Füad” Yıldız evrakı arasında görüb İstinsah etdİğİm o şamn liyakatine şahiddir. Diğer lâyiha ve tezkireler de — Said Paşanın İtirazı gibi cumJelerİn teselsüli” ve "tarzı kadîmİn taklidi” ile beraber kâtibinin, bile- rek yazı yazanlardan olduğunu göstermektedir. Yazılan içinde bazı mühim fikirlere tesadüf edilmektedir. selâ Rumeli idaresinin ıslâh ve tanzimine dair takdim etdiği Devleti aliyyenin devam ve bekası, Rumeli kıtasının, ziri bulunduğu müddete münhasır” olduğunu söyliyor ki dikkate Berlin kongresinde birinci mürahhas olan Aleksandr ri Paşa [l ile cereyan eden muhabere evrakı elde bulunsa Kemal Paşa 7Ade Said Bey, hâtıratında diyor ki: Kongreden avdcl eden mürahhaslar, memleketlerine vusullerinde hükümdariye dâhil olurlar mevcud idi. Kara Todori Paşanın dahi İstanbula mabeyni hümayuna azimeti i'idildiğinden ben dahi gazeteye [Vakt "huzurl hümayunda şerefine naiJ olmuşdur” diye yazdım. Ertesi günü Filib ile beraber mabeyne çağrıldık. leketin yansım vermiş olan (!) âdemi nasıl kabul ederim" buyrulmuş [ *J tekzib edelim” dedirrL Koşa koşa bir kâtib geldi. "Sakın tekzib etmesİİnler Zavallı Kara Todori, macerayı İşitmiş, bizim matbaaya geldi, Tekzib edelim" kanda- ne te'gir yapabileceğini tahmin etdiğimi tebrik etdi." L 'l "Padişah, hem böyle söyler. hem tutg nur yapar!" ın siyasetde behresi tebeyyün eder Paşan ve tarih noktasından istifadesini mucib olur. siyaset Pek mÜhİm işlerde bulunmuş olan devlet ri edecek suretde hâtıralarım yazmadıkları ve Alinin' ahlâfı tenvir siyasî birer vesika olan — resmî ve hususî mektubıanm evlâd ve ahfadın kıymet bilmemez1İğİnden, yangınlardan ve diğer rumak içün icab eden tedbirleri ittihaz etmedikleri cihetle her kısmında bir noksan göze çarpmakda ile karşılaşmaktadır. Gençliğinde nazme de heves etmişse de — elde bul gazeliyle iki kıt'ası, kendine şair dedirtecek b'ır mahiyetde unan değildir. — Buiki hakikati anladığıçün nazm İle meşgul olmamışdır Gazellerinden biri 2 Derdi aşka mübtelâ bir nay, bir ben, bir gönül Zâr eden subhu mesa bir nay, bir ben, bir gönül Dağlarla serteser afgan eder, hasret çeker Nağme perdazı cefa bir nay, bir ben, bir gönül lbtilâsın bildirir, pür hundur dem gösterir Ders hanı macera bir nay, bir ben, bir gönül Zerd rudur hicr İle, pek teşnedir ah etmede Dembedem hayret feza bir nay, bir ben, bir gönül Her nefesde huş der dem 3 sırrını tefhim eder Derd hahı bi neva bir nay, bir ben, bir gönül l "On üçüncü asrı hicride Osmanlı ricali" isimli mekalelerden birinde "işbu muhaberenin, Kara Todori Paşa mahsuli kalemi olan aksamı Paris sefiri mÜteveffa Naum Paşanın kopyasiyle iki büyük cild teşkil eder derecede olub bu cildler, Safvet Paşamn irtihalinden sonra büyük mahdumu Re'fet Beyde kalmış ve birinci cildi sadn esbak Said Paşa tarafından lieclihnütalca alınub diğer cildi de Re'fet Beyin vefatında o vakt Dersaadetde Fransa maslahat güzan bulunan Mösyö Hanoto tarafından terekeden iştira kılınmışdır. Said Bey nezdinde man• zurumuz olan mektubat, ledünniyatl siyasiyeyi ve kongre azası ile vuku bulan müshabatı mü' himmeyi muhtevi bulunması İtibariyle gayet kıymet dar olub bu cildlerin her ikisinin de su. retlerinin Biz de elde edilmesi, Tarihi Osmani encÜmenİnin himmetinden muntazırdı?' denilmişdit. 4'Söylemek şehl ise de yapması gayet zordu deriz, Encümen, nerde bulur öyle mühim asarı" (2] Naziredir. (3] . 5 880 baideye def” olunmak ihtimalinden mi? yahud büsbütün baş_ ka bir sebebden mi? tasrih ve tavzih eylese idi İsabet etmiş olurdu. Bu zatın, bazı kusuriyıe beraber kemali, noksanına galib oldu_ ğundan zemanındaki devlet âdemlerinin değerlilerinden ve namuslu_ I larından sayılması icab eder. — bir kaç beyiti Edhem Hersekli Arif Hikmetle Deli Hikmet Paşanın tercemei haline derc edilen müşterek menzumelerinde "İrtikâb ile Redifü Mahmud [ l ] Ya 0 şapur çelebii mahud 2 Etdiler devleti mahvü nabud anberdir' Sadarete tâyinİnde Babı Ali ikinci mütercimi Tahir Ömer zade Halis efendi, yazdığı tarih menzumesinde "Öyle asaf rüşdü ârası aristoyİ cihan Akli Eflatune galibdir düvelde şühreti Kârı düşvan mülûki hal eder bir lahzada Dikkat etse keşf eder bir anda sırrı hikmeti Âlemin Efrenc, Acem, Türkü Areb tarihi heb Ezberinde elsine âdabü İlmî, hikmeti Rahmü şefkat bîkese, lûtfu mÜrüvvet her kese Nadirülemsaldir sıdku salahü İffeti Hanis olmam Hak bilür vasfında eylersem kasem Gerçi arşa çıkarır memduhu şair âdeti” diyor. Bu sözlerin bir kısmı, hakikate uygun İse de bir kısmı, — mübalâğada en ileri gidenleri bile geride bırakacak derecede — gulû 3 kârane. olduğundan okuyanların "Sende tâ arşe çıkardın Halisa Memduhunu' diyeceklerinde şübhe yokdur. Zemanında Fransız lisanını lâyıkiyle bilenlerden ve Türkceyİ kua sursuz yazanlardan idi. Şayid Paşa "gazeteci lisanı” İsimli eserinde diyor ki: G'Merhum Safvet Paşa, sadaretden infisalinden sonra bir süal Üzerine Purusya Avug• Curya, mışdı. Kendi Almanya hattİyle — Fransa gördüğüm ve Osmanlı müsveddesi —Rus belki muharebelerinin yetmiş seksen esbabına sahife teşkil dair ediyor bir lâyiha idi. Veka-yaz- 1 Damad. Bu zaÎın birinci mısrağdaki âdemlerle hem hal' ad edilmesi iftiradır. tasvirde meharet göstermiş, muhakematında isabet idi Fakat 881 selsül derecesini etmiş, tarzı çok görÜrler. kadîm o kadar MÜşarÜn taklid ileyh olunmuş ise bunidi u ki aczinden kitabetideğil, r%miye nesh cümleler tarafdaranı mahudda6 kadarbile belki yazamıyor idi, ta'rizine öyle bir mazhar zatın malûmat olmamak ve içün efkârından yapmışdır. tamamiyıeSafvet Paşa ki edib Yazı ve gerçekden denilm dip-ta- assub men 2 etmesine, zekâi millete delü olan eserlerinin yı usulİ kalem de taassubun hâsıl etdiği ukud, adimül imkân hale getirmesine teessüf a ayrım Said Paşanın bahs ediği lâyihaye dair mabeyn baş kitabetinden Safvet Paşaya yazılan tezkirenin sureti "Avusturya devletiyle Prusya ve İtalya devletleri beyninde saduve muharebsi yab olan muharebe ve müahharen yine Prusya devletiyle Fransa arasında zuhur Napolionun kaydı esre düşdüğü harbi azîm ve devleti aliyye ile Rusya devletinin ahiresi, asrımızca en büyük vekayii tarihiyeden madud olduğu cihetle bunların esbab ve menzuhurıeriyıe beraber bu muharebeler, tarafeyni muhrıbeyince ne neticeler husule müş ve Avrupayı ne şeklü hale koymuş ve halkca ne suretle telâkki olunarak ne ratı olmuş olduğunun ve erbabı politika, ne fikrü mülâhazalarda bulunmuş olduklarınm nezdi şevket vefdi hazreti mülûkânede malÛmiyetİ irade buyrulmakda olduğundan bu hususlara dair malÛmat ve mazbutatl âsafanelerinin lâyiha şeklinde terkimiyle az bir vakt zarfında hakipayİ hümayune arz ve takdimi şeref sanih olan emrü fermam hÜmayum cenabı padişahi mantukl âlisinden olmağla ol babda.. 7 Rebiulevveı 1297 Ali Mad” Safvet Paşanın cevabının sureti 3 geçende enmile ziybi tekrim olan bir kıt'a tezkirei aliyyei kerimaneleri meali vâlâsı rehini ikam âcizi oldu. Vukuatı mezkûrenin ol suretle kaleme ahnmasımn cıncü ferman buyrulması veliyi nimeti bi minnetimiz efendimiz hazretlerinin mecbul ve mütehal• lak buyruldukları seciyeİ celilei hamiyet ve gayret muktezasınca gece ve gündüz devleti aliyyelerinin şuabatl İdarei mesalihi mÜhİmmesiyle iştigal buyurmakda oldukları halde vukuatı azîmeİ mezkÛrenİn dahi âsbabl hakikiyei zuhuriyle netayicine kesbi vukuf ve malÛmat buyrul ması hakkında izhar buyrulan arzu ve rağbet, kendulerinin şu asru zemanda ne büyük ve derecelerde hikmeti hÜkÛmeti ârİf bir hÜkÜmdan celili nadiretüssıfat olduklarım bir kat dah isbat etmişdir, vukuatl mezkûrenin kâffesi. mazbutl sahayifi hâtın ilham mahiri mülûkân( leri olduğunu yakinen bildiğim cihetle bu emri hatire mÜbaşeretde terddüd olunarak ne sure le yazılması matlûbl âliİ cenabı padişahi olduğunu derk ve teferrüsde zihni kasiri kemter nem âciz kalmış ve vukuatı mezkûre tarih yolunda yazılmak lâzım gelse bir takım kitablar ' 01 müddetlerde neşrolunan gazetelere ve jurnallara mÜracaat ohmmak icab edeceği ve bu işi pek büyüdeceği ve bir. de mütaleası, veliyi nimeti bi minnet efendimiz hazretlerince ı cibi kelâl olacağı derkâr bulunmuş olmasiyle o yola gidilmiyerek yalnız menşei zuhur ve hat, ruhk maslahat olduğundan ve Avrupanm muvazenei politikası, Viyana kongresinde t kılınmış idiğünden hatırı kasiri •kemteranemde mustahzar olan malûmat derecesinde be silsilei vukuata ibtidar ve bunda dahi Itnabı mekaldan sarfı nazarla tarikl ihtisar iht 0lünarak hususi suretde kaleme alınan bir kıt'a lâyihai perişan meal, sehvii hatası k 12.] 3 Mükaddime, baş kitabet aynı olduğundan yazılmadı. Son Sadrı azamlar • 878 Yeni şehirli Avni Bey merhum, ne güzel söylemişdir: "İntizamı kâr içün düşmenden İstifsarı re'y Rahi firdevsİ berini sormadır iblisden” Londra Protokoıuna yazılan reddiyedeki şiddetin tahfifi ve Petersburga elçi gönderilmesine muhalefet edilmemesi hakkındaki ihtariyıe basireü siyasiye göstermiş iken müahharen—yukanıarda söylendiği Üzere — harbi İltizam edenlere uymak suretiyle fikrinde sebat edehemesi bir kusurdur. — zemanında İzmirce — "Türedi Pek mütekebbir olduğu içün sadık" denilen Paşa ile İngiltere elçici arasında verilen karar Üzerine hazırlanan itilâfnamenin müzakeresinde bulunmamış ve hariciye zın sıfatiyle imzalaması tebliğ olundukda serd eylediği mülâhazatı elçi red eylemiş olduğu halde itilâf nameyi imza etmesi — me'muriyete meclubiyet şaibesine delâlet edecek hallerdendir ki büyük bir nakisa ad olunmak zaruridir. Hukukl kadımeye riayet, her türlü takdire lâyık bir haslet ise de padi.ahın ürkdüğü âdemlerden mütercim Rüşdİ Paşayı İstanbuldan çıkazmamak ve padişahın "cahil, garaz kâr, mürtekib ve hal'a sebeb olan müfsidi' şeklinde bihakkın tavsif etdiği Kayseriyeli Ahmed Paşayı İstanbula sokmak istemesi, o esnada padişahın menzurı olan Maarif Nazın Münif Efendi Paşa İcraatına tariz etmekde ve "ara sıra mazhar olduğu iltifatı âliyi hazm edememesinden midir nedir tavru hareketini değiştirüb bir muhalefet mesleğine sülûk” eylemekde bulunduğundan azliyle yerine sevabıkı ahvaline vukuf ve malûmatı olmadığı" halde — padişahın meb' guzlarından — sabık Ankara Valisi Haydar Efendinin tâyİninİ arz etmesi ve o nezarete bundan başka münasb Erini bulamadığını” söylemesi, hele maarif gibi memleketin hayatına taallûk eden mühim bir nezarete "sevabık ve levahıkı ahvali malÛm olan mühim bir zatın tâyİnİ vacib İken ' sevabıkl ahvali kendince malûm olmayan” bir âdemi sevk etmesi, kendi gibi fatin ve tecribe kâr bir zate lâyık olmayan gafletlerden ve afv olunmaz hatalardandır dense merhumun ruhl belki mazur görür. "Son Asır Türk Şairler” inde [ l ] nakl etdiğim vech İle, teşkil olunan 8'Mecli8i Kebiri maarif'in ilk ictimaında — maarif nazırlığında bulunan — Safvet Paşa , okurnağa henüz başlayan, harfleri tanımayan çocuklann zthİnlerİni karışdırmamak İçün elifba cüz'iilerinin başından « Y, » ın kaldırılmasını 8Öyler. İslâm aza, Sükût ve hıristiyan âza, nazırın fikrine iştirak ederler. Nazır, bu maddeye T'l C 8 S. 137L id mazbatanın yazılmasını emr eder. Mütaahben dışarıya çıkdığı rada mektubcu Ayıntablı Ali Raşid Efendi 'Silk mazbatamızın 'Râbb• yessir"in kaldırılmasını ihtiva etmesi, âlemin hayreüni celb eder, mad- de mahzun düşündüğümüzdendir” derler. Hırıstiyanıar da evvelki fikirlerinden vaz geçerler. Nazırın meclise dönüşünde keyfiyeti anlatırlar. Nazır, Raşid Efendi, nezaretde eskiyerek teneffüz ediğinden her kesi reyine uydurduğunu ve onunla birlikde iş görmek kabil cağını Babı Aliyye yazub azl etdİrir. O zemana göre elifba cüz'ünden « » İ kaldırmak, ahkâ diniyenden birini İbtal etmek derecesinde ehli İslâm üzerinde sui tefsiri müstelzim olacağından ve mühim üç niyazı tazammun eden o dua, çocukların zihnini karışdırmakdan müberra bulunduğundan mektubcunun bu mes'elede haklı olduğu şübhesizdir. Maarifin ıslâh ve terakkisi « » i kaldırmağa mütevakkıf ve bütün İş ve güç bundan İbaret İmiş gibi Safvet Paşanın, ilk maz batayı buna tahsis ve ehli İslâmın sui zannını davet eylemesi — ma lûm olan — dirayet ve revvİyetİ ile kabili imtizac değildir. Hayır hahane İhtarda bulunan ve füzala ve üdeba arasında mürr taz mevkii olan mektubcuyı azl etdirmesi de haksızlıkdır. Paşanın sinirli ve bir az vehimli ve ürkek olduğu da bazı hal kalinden istidlâl olunuyor. Yukanda nakl olunduğu üzere Parisden oğluna gönderdiği me tubdaj İstanbulda 4 'bi vayelik” ve "daimî havf ve helecanı derun il vakt geçirmek arzu olunur şey olmadığını ve azli gününden vapı bindiği saate kadar çekdİğİ "helecanı derun” ve duçar olduğu duc ve ıztırabı gûna gûn” henÜz hatırdan çıkmadığını söyliyor, Yıl!arca büyük memuriyetlerde bulunduğu halde — kendi ti rile — "bi vaye” olduğu, hattâ vefatında terekesinin ne suretle te Ye olunduğu — İffet ve istikameti gibi — her kesce malûmdur. Bu beble İstanbulda mazulen oturmakdan ürkmesi tabiîdir. III « Fekat "daimî havf ve helecanı derun ve ducret ve ıztırabı gûn” neden mütevelliddir? mazulen oturmak, eceli kazaya oğrt hapi8hanelere atılmak, Midhat Paşa gibi hudud haricine tard edi 1 "Eyleyen arşlarıları rubeb mizac İhtiyacdır ihtiyacdır ihtiyaç” 876 paşa, Viyana sefareti baş kitabetinde bulunan oğlu Re'fet Be877 Yukarılarda bahs olunan Safvet ve Paşayı kimin istirkab yazdığı eylediği anlaşılamayan İşrab olunarakterce_ sillû lûtfı mahsus” una mazhar olamadığın aşanın '4 Ye paşa merhüm İçün "hakkımda lûtfu hi dan mi- 'şorta Girid meselesi mevcud olub Safvet Paşa İse bulunduğu rnİş olsalar ne yapmazlar idi” der idik. Vefatından mukaddemce etmiş mahidmetıerde sahihan izharı hamiyei eder bir zat olduğundan bu mad_ aşıma beş bin kuruş zam etdirmesiyıe istihlâli hukuk oldu. de hakkında meydana koyacağı iktidar, yine Abdülâziz hanın öteden şimdi her an ve dakika kendusını rahmetle yad etmekdeyim. Zira beru hakkında derkâr olan emniyet ve hüsni teveccühlerini yeniden merhum, ber hayat olarak sadaretde bulunmuş olsa beni böyle şeh husule getireceğine mebni” Füad Paşanın tebdili heva İçün Nişe git_ "19000” kuruş maaşla bırakmak ihtimali yoldur." diyor dikde hariciye nezareti vekâletine tayinine Âli Paşa muvafakat etme- Kendini İstirkab ile terfih ve terfiine mâni olan bir âdem hakdişahda, miş ise de istihsal "Nazın eylemiş bulunan olmasından Füad Paşa, çaresiz bu emri olarak doğrudan İcra olunduğu doğruya pa-ve kında bu sözleri söylemeyeceğini söylemeğe hacet var mıdır? Girid İşlerinin "sureti matlubede ceryanına dair sebk eden vukuat Ali Paşa Reşid Paşadan sonra — en değerli diplomat olmakla hep Safvet Paşamn âsan kalemiyeleri bulunduğundan” bunları İhtiva beraber padişah nezdinde mer'iyülhatır bulunduğundan İstirkab saikaeden kırmızı kitabın ikinci nÜshasını meydana çıkarmak, ”Füad ve siyıe kırmızı kitabı yakdırmağa lüzüm görmez. Kitabın yakılmasına Âli Paşalar gibi bir zat dahi mevcud olduğunu ilân demek olacağı başka sebebler aramak İcab eder. ve Safvet Paşamn ne olduğu Avrupaca ve buraca havas miyanında İstitrad kabÎlİnden söyleyeyim, Safvet Paşayı İstirkab eden — malûm ise de bunu avam içün de bildirmek ciheti , olduğu” — acemi sebebiylebir ka- kâ'bı ondan âli olan — Âli Paşa değil, — siyaset ve kiyasetce madu- lemle Âli Paşamn Safvet sebkü Paşamn rabtı o nüshayı bozuk kaleminden neşr olarak etdirmeyüb böyle yazılmışdır.lâflar yakdırdığıçıkmayacağı şübhesizdir. hafazaya nunda bulunan muktedir” — Edhem ve "liyakat Paşadır ve ki İstikamet ''hukuki sahibi” saltanatı olmadığını şeniyeyi mu-ima — ve Çünki meşrebine 7emanın her ahvaline kesden ziyade ve iktidar vâkıf mevkiinde olan öyle zeki bulunanların ve fatin bir meslekzat, Safvet ederek Paşanınhariciye — nezaretinden sadaretden azl İnfisalinden etdirmesi, sonra İstirkabe seraya şahid yazdığı olduğu tezkire-gibi elbette takdir eder ki — Âli Paşa ile hoş geçinmeği ve gÜcendİrmek- ye gelen cevabda padişahın "hakkında Edhem Paşa vç Mahmud Paden sakınmağı Öteden beri kemali itina İle İltizam eden — Füad Paşa, şanın Damad dediklerine bakılmayub aleddevam İstihdam olunduonun muvafakat etmemesine rağmen, bu husus usulİ mer İyeye mu- ğunu söylemesi de İstirkabı te'yid etmekdedir. halif olarak "doğrudan doğruya” İrade istihsal etmez. O İstihsale kal- Safvet Paşaya hÜrmet ve mehabbet edenlerden babam Mehmed kışsa — fetanetİ müsellem olan — Padişah, her suretle İktidar Emin Paşa Merhum ”Âli ve Füad Paşalar hayatda iken Safvet Paşaya mevkiinde bulunan, hattâ bazı def'a kendine karşı duran bir sadrı ehemmiyet verilmezdi. Onlar gittikden bir müddet sonra siyasiyat nüb âzamın, dönmiyeceği muvafakat mechul etmemesini oan nazarı — hasta İtibardan bir nazırın atarak — arzını Nisden tervicdö- sahasındaki mevkilerini Safvet Paşa tutdu. Hakikaten değerli ve doğ- etmiyeceğİnİ Safvet Paşa başkaları vekâlete bilmezse tayin Safvet olunursa Paşa Cirid pek İyi mes'elesi bilir. hakkında fi ru âdemdi” Hasbelbeşeriye derdi. onun da — Haricî ve dahilî işlerde bazı gûna — "meydana koyacağı padişahın 'emniyet ve hüsnİ teveccüh- kusurları ve bazı ahvalde gafleti vardır. Meselâ hariciye nezaretinde lerini yeniden husule getüreceği” cihetle kendi mekamı sadaretden bulunduğu esnada devletler konsoloslarının Hersek âsilerine nasihat atılub yerine Safvet Paşanın getireleceğine hükm ederek hariciye ne- etmelerine Babı Âlice muvafakat olundukdan başka devletin, ecnebi zareti vekâletine tâyİnİne müvafakat etmemişdir denilmek İsteniliyor. müdahalesine mÜracaat etmiyerek eşkıya hakkında lâzım gelen mua muhal” Keyfiyet, diyeceği Âli muhakkakdır.Paşadan sorulsa "zehi ta8avvurı bâtıl, zehi hayali meleyi yapması, İngiltere devleti tarafından ihtar edildiği halde İngil Kın:uzı kitab yakılmasa, Âli ve Füad Paşalar gibi "bir zat dahi tere konsolosunun da İşe karışmasının âdeta musırrane İltimas olur mevcud olduğu ilân” edilmiş olacağının — ması siyasî bir hatadır. Vükelâ hey'etİnİn bu hususdaki teşebbüsür da ileri sürülmesi safvet Paşanın bile hoşuna gitmese gerekdir. Safvet Paşanın muhalefet etmesi, hattâ nezaretden çekilmesi ikti ederdi. 874 "Devleti Aliyye, kendi memalikinin bulunduğu mevki icab badezİn cidden ve hakikaten ıslahat yoluna girinez Ve Avru sivilizasyonunu [ 1 ] temamİle kabul etmez, velhasıl kendusını tazam ve sivilize 2 devlet ad etdirmez ise hiç bir vakitde nüfuz ve vesayet ve müdahalesinden ederek kurtulmıyarak devleti haniye gün begün raddesine ( I) fuz ve hukuk ve istiklâlini gayb nezzül ile mukasemeye istidad vereceği ve artık böyle hir halin neti.teAvrupanın arasında en mühim bir tarzı noktasında idare ittihaz ud — hükümet az istiklâle etmek teman kurubda ve evvel yakın en mÜtemeddiidaremiz bedavet muhtariyetal_ile medeniyet ve müte»akki milletler şöyle dursun, pek İstihsal eden kavimlerin yükseldikleri mertebelerden ibret almamak elbette İnkısamı, hattâ izmihlâli intac edeceğinden "is!âhat girmek ve hakikî medeniyeti kabul ile kendini mütemeddin bir devlet "Cehlü udvan İle dünyada beka oldu muhal Şimdi bu nükteyi mecnun bile fehm etse gerek” bu, böyle. Fekat safvet Paşa "Nüfuz ve vasayet ve müdahale” nin sırf sivilize olmamakdan mı ileri geldiğini ve "Avrupanın şivilizasyonunu temamİyle kabul” etmenin hakikî mânasını izah eyleseydi isabet etmiş Muasırlarından bir ferdi beğenmeyen ve her birine bir külb takan Cevdet Paşa, — her kesin beğendiği — safvet Paşayı da mekden ve aleyhinde söz söylemekden geri durmuyor. .%ıtan Abdülhamid merhumun emri üzerine takdim ediği lâyihada: eni meselesine gelince, bunun mebadİsİ malûmdur ki Berlin kongresinin teşh•li esnasında ermeni patrikİ bulunan mahud Nerses, Per':ne bir hey'eti meb'use göndermek üzere müteveffa safyevmiyecilezden (!) bulunduğu cihetle ruhsat vermiş ve Nerses bii dahi Beyline bir kaç müfsid göndermiş idi. Ne büyük hata, büyük gafletdir ki Devleti aliyye murahhasları kâfi olmayub da sınıfı tarafından kenğj hukuklarını muhafaza için, bir meclisi kebiri düveliye meb'ushr gönderdikleri halde 01 sınıfa bir imtiyazı mahsus verilmiş olmaz mı? işte İngilizler, bunu ser rişte ederek emenilere Yüz vermişler idi. Nerede Reşid Paşa, nerede safvet Paşa. öyle büyük mekam ve mevkilerde bulunan âdemlerin küçük bir hatası, işte böyle bü'yük 875 fenalıklara badi oluyor. Ne hal ise emeniler, öyle bir ve8ile bulduklan gibi tevsii imtiyaz sevdasına düşdüler. Ve hemen ermeni mekteblerini tanzim ile yetişecek çocukların efkârını i8tedikleri yola çevir- Dediği gibi diğer bir lâyihada yine bu mes'eıeden bahs ederek Berlinde kongre akd olunduğu zeman kullan Suriyede idim. Sonradan etdiğim tahkikata göre ermeni patriki Nerses gelüb Safvet Paşadan istİ7an etmiş ve her ne dedise deyüb am aldatmış (!) o dahi an kasdın ( !) , yahud an gafletin ruhsat vemiş. Nerses dahi ermeni muteberanından İki kişi İle beraber Berline gidüb icrayı fesad etmiş. Sefirlerimiz içinde de canı yanacak bir. kimse olmadığından anların def'i fesadına gayret olunmamış olduğu tahkikatı vakıa iktizasından- dır.” diyor. Safvet Paşa gibi siyasiyatdaki mehareti, zemanının ricali canibin- den tasdik olunan ve — yıllarca dairei ülfetinde ve maarif nazın iken mektubculuğında bulunarak kendini yakından tamyan — Memduh paşa tarafından ''hilyei hamiyyetle müzeyyen, âkil ve dur endiş” şeklinde tavsif edilen bir zatı "encam bin” olmamakla, "âdeten yevmiyecilerden” bulunmakla ve patrik tarafından aldadılub "an kasdm, yahud an gafletin” ruhsat vermekle itham etmenin doğru olub olmadığını erbabı insaf tâyİn etmelidir. Cevdet Paşanın "sonradan etdİğİm” dediği tahkikatın sıhhati, tevsika mübtacdır. Safvet Paşa patrike aldanub Berline hey'eti meb'use göndermeğe ruhsat vermiş ise — yine Cevdet Paşanın tabiriyle — "ne büyük hata, ne büyük gaflet” dir. Lâkin tebeadan bir hizbin, devleti metbuaya hiç bir gûna İrtibatı olmadığını ve İstediği gibi hareket etmek hakkını haiz bulunduğunu bütÜn âleme ilân edercesine kongreye bir hey'et göndermesinin devlete maddî ve manevî İras edeceği zarar ve hatan takdir edememek hücnetinin, Safvet Paşa gibi âkil ve tecribe kâr bir zate İsnadım kabul etmek müşkildir. Hele ' 'an kasdın ruhsat” verdiğine kani olmak, onun devlete ihanetine ve ruhsat vermekden maddî bir faide te'min eylediğine hükm etmek demektir. Hal bu ki onun devlete sadakati ve me'muriyet hayatında İffet ve İstikameti — kendini sevmeyenlerce de mu'terefdir• Safvet Paşa, gaya Reşid Paşa İle mÜsavat davasında bulunmuş yahud bu iki zatın siyaset ve kiyaseti mukayese olunub da Safvet Paşa Reşid Paşaya tercih edilmiş gibi Cavdet Paşanın "Nerede Reşid Paşz nerede Safvet Paşa tarzında teranesaz olması garibdir. 872 "Reşid paşa mehrumun terbiyyet gerdei bahiriilihtisası olan zevatı selâseden, yâni Âli Paşa ve Füad Paşadan biri olmağla 0 isri siyasiye vukufiyyet içiin bir mü kütüb hanei maarif olduğu halde defini ziri türab olmuşdur.' "Tercemanı Hakikat” de şöyle deniliyor: "Reşid Paşamm teceddüdatı asriyeye miivafık âdem yetiştirmek içün iltizam eylediği ta. lim ve terbiye ile perveriş bularak divam hümayun ve terceme kalemlerinde, kudreti lâzimeyi iktisab eyledikten sonra mÜtercİmİ evvellik mekamım ihraz eylemişdir ki me'muriyeti kürenin bu gün dahi ehemmiyeti derkâr olduğu hailde o zemanki ehemmiyeti, diplomasi sanına aşina olanların nedreti hasebiyle bir kaç kat ziyade idi.” Reşid Paşa, liyakatini takdir etdiğiçün onu da yetiştirmek İstediği, hariciye kitabetine tâyİnİ hakkında kendine yazdığı tezkire İle de sabitdir. Zaten bir me'murda istidad ve istihkak görünce terakkisine hidmet etmek, Reşid Paşanın en mümtaz şiarıdır. Menşei hariciye nezareti ve mesleki hariciye memuriyeti olduğu halde bazan hariciye, bazan dahiliye mesalİhİnde istihdam olundu. Paris muahadesi mucibince —memleketeyn denilen Eflâk Ve dana aid — mesaili tedkik içün devletler murahhaslarından mürekkeben Bükreşde toplanan komisyona murahhas sıfatiyle İştiraki, diplomasi mesleğinde re'sen ilk me'murİyetİ ad olunur. Haricî işlerde — Âli Paşa gibi — dahilÎ İşlerden ziyade vukuf ehliyet ibraz etdi. Siyasatda mehareti, zamanının İnsaf olan — ricali indinde müsellemdir. Sadaretde halefi olan Hayrüddin Paşa ' 'bu devletde dört liyakatli zat gördüm. l Safvet Paşa, Said Paşa, Kadri Paşa, Cevdet Cevdet Paşanın irtikâbından bahs olunuyor, parah İşlerde kullamlmayarak liyakatinden istifade etmelidir” dediğini damadı Reşad Füad 3ey söylerdi. Hayriiddin Paşa, değerli bir âdam olduğundan onun beğendiği demlerin de değerli olması tabiidir. Said Paşa da, Safvet Paşayı "değerli ve sahihan diplomat” "dekakı muharrerah siyasiyeyi takdirde sahibi meharet ve edib ve gerkden diplomat tarzında tarif ediyor Sadullah Pasa •'kuvvei halikamn nadiren yetişdirdiği eanmı siyayundan olmakla beraber suhbeti dahi dilnevaz idi. Vakıa müşariinh birhkde bulunmak ve akdi muahade gibi miihim bir vazifeesnasında kendusma refakat etmek benim iğin bir şeref idi. iş de o nisbetâe müşkİl idi.” diy J Ba batabi yaşayan utlara racidİr sacın esbak Tevfik Paşa, yetişdiğİ hariciye nazırları arasında en ziyade Safvet Paşayı takdir ve meziyetlerini takrir ederdi. Ali Paşanın vefatından safvet Paşanın İrtihaline kadar hariciye nezaretinde bulunan server, Mehmed cemil, Halil şerif, Raşid, Arifi, Asım, A]eksandr Kara Toduri, sava, Abidin ve Said Paşalardan bazı- muktedir zatlar oldukları halde safvet Paşanın bunlara faik olduğunu, kendileriyle refakat yahld ülfet eden diğer ricalden de dinledik Hariciye nezaretinin eski erkâmndan, tahrirati hariciye kâtibi Ni şan Efendinin "Âli Paşadan sonra iki yarım hariciye nazın geldi. Biri Safvet Paşa, diğeri Arifi Paşadır. Safvet Paşa, iktidan siyasi sahibi bir zat idi. Ancak mÜddetİ medide siyaset haricinde İstihdam olunarak muhitinden uzak düşmüş İdi” dediğini ve "siyasiyatda biraz gevşek- likle itham edilirse de yakinden tanıyanların İfadesine göre bunun hikmeti, âtİden ümmid var bulunmaması” olduğunu Ali Füad Bey söyliyor. Safvet Paşanın "âtİden Ümmid var” olmadığının delillerindendir ki hariciye nazırlıklarından birinde akşamlan konağına bazan yaya av det etmek üzere Babı Âliden çıkarken — o zaman şûrayı devlet me'murlanndan olan — babam Mehmed Emin Paşaya tesadüf etdik- hukuk ve müvalâtı kadime münasebetiyle birlikde gidilmesini tekedermiş. Bir akşam yine konuşarak yürürken Paşa devletin ahvali perişanından, İdarenin sekametinden ve istikbalin vehametinden bahs ederek "mevlâna, bir gün gelecek ki biz; araba, at uşak bulamıyarak, çantamızı kendimiz yüklenerek Babı Âliye gidüb geleceğiz” demişdir. [ l ] Hakikî İzzetin atla, İtle kaim olmadığım Safvet Paşa, elbetde her kesden İyi bilirdi. O sözden maksadı, devlet — süi İdare saikasiyle — ducret ve zarurete düşdükce vükelâmn da bittabi zillet ve sefalete oğrayacağım anlatmakdır. Zira tâbiin İzzeti, metbuun İnetine merbutdur. Metbu muhakkar olursa tâbi nasıl müvakkar olur? Devleti İdare edenlerin, âtİden me'yiis olmalanna kadar büyük bir hata olduğunun bunda tedkİkİne girişilse sadedin dışına çıkılmış olur. Safvet Paşa, devletin âtİsİnden ümmidi olmamakla beraber âüyi te'min etmenin çaresini, Berlin sefiri Sadullah Paşaya yazdığı 29 nisan 1295 tarihli mektubda şu suretle anlatıyor: I Pek küçük yaşımda bir cuma günü babamla beraber camia giderken Üniversitenin mercan cihetindeki dış kapusunun önÜnde duran arabanm içindeki utm bahma etdiğini görüb kimdir" diye sordum. "devair mÜfetÜşi üfvd Paşadır" dedi, oyuyan çehr—i hâ za A gözümÜn önündedir. 870 Murassa Safvet Paşanın İmtiyaz, hâmil murassa olduğu Osmani nişanlar:ve murassa Mecidi. Ingiltere nin Emval Dezend, Rusyamn Sent An, Avusturyanın Laopold, opold mn Kuınn Ruvayal, İspanyanın İzebella Katolik, Belçikanın Le Fransanın Lejyon Donör, Saksonyanın Nuton Blân, Hollândanın Li Rumen, Erlande, Saks Iranın Dokalığının Şirü Hurşid, Saks Yunanın Vimar Sen nişanlarının Süver, Romanyanın birinci rütbelerlEtüval Oğulları Hariciye mektubcısı Mehmed Re'fet, şurayİ devlet muavinlerihden Ahmed Faiz, ümun şehbenderi miİdİrİ Mahmud Fehim Beyler. Safvet Paşa — Viyana sefareti baş kitabetinde bulunan — oğlu Re'fet Beye gönderdiği 3 Safer 1289 tarihli mektubda, Pertev niyal va- lide sultanın, Aksarayda yapdırdığı camiin açılma merasiminde vükelaye murassa kutular verdiğini ve sadrı âzamın Paşa rızasına muğayır olur mülâhazasiyle merasimde bulunamadığından bu İnayetden de mahrum" olduğunu söyledikten sonra ' 'kâffei vesail ve vukuatda karsuma cıkmakda olan sui talİİm, bunda dahi kendini gösterdi” diyor. Diğer vükelâ gıbi bir kutu alamamağı "sui tali” in muktezeyatından ad etmek ve "Bed Eht ana derler ki sanır kendini bed baht” hikmetinden gafil, yahud mütegafil olmak, onun gibi âkil% bir zate Tercemei halinde görüldğü üzere yazın kısa ve sıcak gecelerinde ve kışın yağmurlu, karh ve soğuk havalarında uykusunu ve rahatım terk ederek sabaha doğru Haydardaki evinden fenerle sokağa fırlayub Bayezid camiinde derse devam ve bir tarafdan da maişetini temine ikdam ile camilerde tedris olunan İlimleri tahsil etdİ. O zarnanlar bir nevi l mekteb olan divanı hümayun kaleminden aldığı "Safvet” mahlasiyle terceme odasına nakl ederek orada fransız lisanını öğrendi. Malumatı ve dirayeti sayesinde emsaline tefevvuk etdİ. Yalnız tahsil ve. tefevvuk maddesi, hüsni taliini i8bate kâfi iken her şeyde "sui tali” in karşısına çıkdlğından bahs etmek, bililtizam "sui tali” sahibi olmağı istemekden başka bir şey'e hamı olunamaz. 871 Akranı, mulâzemetıe yahud yirmi otuz kuruş maaşla kalemlere gidüb gelirken o, on yedi yaşında girdiği devlet hidmetinde 8ür'atle ilerliyerek yirmi üç yaşında divanı hümayun mÜtercİmi evveli ve yirmi beş yaşında Takvimi Vekayi nazırı oldu. Padişaha ve oğlu ile kızına frangız lisanını talim etmek üzere mabeyn kitabetine alındı. O zamanın telâkkisine göre pek mühim ve akranının gıbtasını müstelzim olan bu tefeyyüzler, bu temeyyüzler "sui tali” eseri midir? Bilfarz — terceme odasına birlikde me'mur olduklan — Âli Paşanın daha çabuk İtilâ ve İştihar etmesi de, Safvet Paşanın ''sui tali”inden mıdir? İki kişinin talii, müsavi olmayub da birininki daha parlak olmakla diğerinin bed bahtlığına mı hükm olunur? Terceme odasına birlikte girenlerden Nedim Efendi — ki Mustafa Reşid Paşanın kedhudasının oğludur — sefaret müsteşarlığına kadar yüksele bilüb genc yaşında vefat etdi. ' Safvet Paşa, Âli Paşadan ziyade bu arkadaşını nazarı dikkate alsaydı 'sui tali” den şıkyet etmezdi. "Hüsni tali” sahibi olduğu diğer şahidlerle de sabitdir. On yedi yaşından yetmiş yaşına kadar elli üç senelik memuriyet hayatında mazul kaldığı müddet, bahse değecek kadar haizi ehemmiyet olmadığı gibi o müddetde de maaşsız bırakılmadı. Bazı emsali gibi nefi cezasına oğramadı. Yalnız bir kerre — zahiren tâyiD, batınen teb'İd şeklinde — sefaretle Parise gönderildise de yedi ay sonra muazzezen hariciye nezaretine getirildi. Bir ıriel'una verdirilen jurnal Üzerine sadaretden infisal etmesi ve Padişahın — İltifatle karışık serzenişlerine oğraması, o zaman kaide hükmüne geçen ve emsali hakkında vuku bulun hallerden olub şahsı na münhasır bulunmadığından o İnfisal de "sui tali” den şikâyet edecek derecede vahim ad edilemez. Sefiri kebir sıfatiyle ve müstevfa maaşla Paris gibi her suretle meşhur ve beldei surur olan — bir yere gönderilmeyüb de — Sadık Paşa gibi — Limni adasına, yahud daha ıssız bir menfaye atılsaydı ve maaş da verilmeseydi ne yapacakdı? nsan, üstündekilere değil, altındakilere bakub da şükr etmelidir, derler. Sözün doğrusu budur. Safvet Paşa, Âli ve Füad Paşalar gibi Reşid Paşanın şakirdi mahsusu sayılmasa bile o merdi Reşidden istifaza ve onun mesleki siyasisini takib eden diplomatlardan olduğu aşikârdır. ' 'Ceridei Havadis” de — belâgete! misal olmak üzere — şu sözler söyleniyor : 868 ve zemanı âli ve vücudı âlem sudı samii mÜlûkânelerİnİ tahsis bayurmuş oldukları mesaili mühimme ve müşkİleİ hariciye arasında tasdi ve işgale sebebiyet vermemek mütalea ve mülâh kasıranesine mebni olub madame ki yine usuli merkûreye devamı âcizanem emriİ ferman buyrulmuş olduğundan İfayı muktezayi celi_ line mübaderet olunacağı 17 derkâr Safer olmağla 1298 Safvet”ol babda İrade hazreti men_ lehül emrindir. Safvet Paşanın, gördüğü lüzum üzerine yahud ahyanen kendine müracaat vukuunda bizzat tesvid ve tebyiz eylediği tezkirelerin bir kısmını okudum. Meselâ sanayii dahiliyenin canlandırılması esbabının aranması hakkında iradei şeniye sadır olmasi üzerine bu hususda bazı malÛmat ve mÜta!eat serdinden sonra tedabİrİ münasebe İttihazı İçün nafıa nezaretinde bir komisyon teşkiline Ve Sultan Abdülmecidin saltanaü hengâmında İhtida ve mÜteakıben İrtidad eden genc bir ermeninin cezalandırılmasına sefaretlerce itiraz olunması üzerine ne yapıldığına Ve bir Metrepolidin kabahati vukuunda patrikhane celb edilerek mahkemede muhakemsi lâzım gelirken böyle dığından rum patrikİ evine gelüb şikâyet etdİğİne Da;r o tezkirelerle bu dürlü işlere teallûk eden diğerlerinin muhteveyatı — padişahın mühim ad etdiğİ, yahud ad etdirmek diği — müfettişlik memuriyetiyle mütenasib suretde haizi ehemmiyet olmadığı izaha mühtac değildir. 1832 Muharrem 1300 de Ahmed Vefik Paşanın lete nasbında — âltıncı defa — hariciye nezaretine tâyİn kılındı. Muharremin 21 İnci günü nezaret mekamında meşgul rada — kabine heyetiyle beraber — azl edildi. Böyle bir iki gün içinde vükelâmn nasb ve azli, Sultan Abdülhamid merhumun — vehmü vesveseden münbaİs hallerinin en garib ve acibidir ki — hangi sebebe mÜstenİd olursa ol' sun — gayri makul ve pek ziyade medhuldür. Nezaretden infisalinde — şahsına mahsus olan me'murİyetİne avdet etdi. Devletin en muteber nişanı olan murassa imtiyaz ile taltif olundu ve maaşı artırıldı. [ I ] 1 "Ceridei havadis” de altıncı defa hariciye nezaretinden infisalinde hakkındaki teveccÜhe 'thaJel gelmediğini iffiamen nişanı imtiyaz ile miİşaviri has mesnedi refiini (!) ihraz etmişler ve maaşları dahi kırk bine iblâğ edilmişdir” deniliyor. Bu refi”, ceride muhariririn hayal hanesinde teessüs etmiş olacak! 'Tercemani Hakikat” de de Müşaviri has sıfatiyıe” müfettişliğe tâyin edildiği söyleni• yorsa da hattı hümayunda böyle bir sıfatdan bahs edilmemişdir. 869 Em'asında zuhür eden kanserden 13 teşrini 1883 muharreminin 16 ıncı cum'a irtesi gecesi ezani 7 de vefat etdi. sultad ,Mahmud türbesinin haziresine defn olundu; Mabeyn baş kitabetinden sadarete yazılan tezkirenin sureti "Cenabı hak, veliyyi nimeti bi minnetimiz padişahımız efendimiz hazretlerini ilâ kıya. ba kemali rafiyet piraye bahşi şeriri şevket nasiri hilâfet buyurmn. sadrı esbak safvet paşanın irtihali vukuuna mebni bilciimıe techiz ve tekfini mesarifi hazinei şahaneden tesviye edilmek ve cenazesinde yaveram hazreti padişahiden lüzumu kadar ve nizamiyeden dahi bir bölük asker bulundurulmak üzere müşariin ileyhin na'şinin ceddi emcedi cenabı şehriyari cennet mekân Sultan Mahmud Han hazretlerinin türbei şerifelerinin bağçesinc nakl ve. defni ve mabeyni hümayunca muamelâtı lâzimenin ifasiyle keyfiyetin tarafı samii sadaret penahilerine dahi tebliğ ve izbarı muktezayı emrü fermanı cenabı şehinşahiden olarak mesarifİ vakıanın sureti tesviyesi hazinei hassaye iş'ar ve cenazede bulundurulacak yaveran ile askerden dolayı tarafı vâlâyı ser askeriye malûmat ita kılınmış olmağla dairei teşrifatca dahi emsaline tevfikan tertibat ve muamelâtı muktaziyenin ifası zımnında ber mantukı iradei şeniye tebliği keyfiyete İbtidar kılındı ol babda.. Mezar taşındaki kitabe ve hariciye nann esbak merhum ve mağfurün leh Mehmed Es'ad Safvet rızaen lillâh el fatiha 16 Muharremülharam 1301 Sandukada Münif Paşanın aşağıdaki tarih menzumesi mahkûkdur: Pişivayi vüzera hazreti Safvet Paşa emri ilâhisini etdi işga Dört büyük padişahle sıdk ile hidmetler edüb Her vakt olmuş idi mazhari taltifü sena Hüsni ahlâkı gibi sinni kemale yetmiş Bir kemal ehli idi zikri cemile ahra Cümleye mucibi' hüzn oldu vefatı merhum aivü gufran ile şad eyleye nıhun mevlâ olmamışdı daha şeyhulvüzera emma kim Dişeler şanına şayan idi şeyhulvükelâ Ömri müzdad ola sultam zeman etmişdi Cahi valâyı sadaret ile kadrin i'lâ Daima olmuş idi sulhii salaha mail hasmı mur olsa da İncitmeyi görmezdi reva Sen de tarihini yaz eşki teessÜfle Münif Dan dünyaye veda eyledi Safvet Paşa 866 Bilfarz edebilse, neyi teftiş edecek, eski tabirle — muamelâtı ruz merreyi mi? defterleri, kayıdları, muhabere evrakını Memurlarda sui istimal ve muamelelerde sui hal varsa nasıl an. layacak ve sus "tedabiri — her İslahiye” dürlü vasıtadan yi nasıl teemmül âzade olduğu edecek?halde — Yalnız başına teftiş vazifesini ne vâkıf suretle olmak ifaye içün muktedir uzun müddet olacak?o İşin İçinde bulunmak, muamelatı tedkik etmek zaruridir. Bu da "Bilcümle devairin teftişi ahvaline” memur olan bir zat içün değil, yalnız bir daireyi teftiş ile mükellef olan pütehassıs müdekkik ve muhakkik bir âdem içün kabildir. Bu hakikate Padişah, her kesden — Safvet ziyade Paşayı agâh büsbütün olduğu açıkda halde bıhariciye nezaretinden azl etdiğİ rakmamak ve 'Tahkikatı hasıla ve tedabİrİ İslahiyeyi doğrudan doğruya ve bi7zat huzurumuza arz etmek üzere” kabilinden riayet kârane sözlerle kalbini tatyib ve memuriyetinin ehemmiyetini tebyin etmek istemişd;r. Fekat teftiş memuriyetini bir İş görmek İçün değil kendini işsiz bırakmamak ve meyus etmemek maksadiyle İcad ettiğini, kendi herkesden eyi bildiğ halde "bu vazifeİ mühimmenin sevabık ve emsali vech ile hüsni temşİyetİne bezli makdİret ve gayret kılınmasının tezkir ve tekidini irade ve ferman etmeği, kendince bir '.'vazİfeİ mühimme' hükmüne koyumştur. Aşağıdaki tezkire ve cevabı dikkate şayandır. Baş kitabetin tezkiresinin sureti "Umum devairin teffişi fevkalgaye ehem ve elzem olarak mütehattİmülİcra olan taslthah dahiliyenin bu babda İcra olunacak taharriyat ve tahkikatı sahiha ve mutemideye bina olunması mukte• zayi halü maslahatdan olmasına mebni bu İşin ümun mihamı saltanati seniyede müddeti medide bulunarak bilvücuh İbrazı müddeayİ sadakat ve İstikamet etmış ve vii8ük ve itimadı âliyi kazanmış olan emmi kudemayi bendegândan bir zatı hasafet simatın uhdeİ himmet ve is" tihaline tefvizine görünen mecburiyet üzerine İşbu me'muriyeti mü" himmet zatı samii asafanelerine İhale buyrulmuş olduğu ve hemİşe menafi ve mekasıdı din ve 'vatanı muhafazaya bezli mesai ve vücu edenler hakkında ibrazı hübbü müvalât eylemekden İbaret olan efkâr ve niyatı hikem âyatı hazreti veliyyi nimetin derecatl âliyatı indi efha" milerinde meczum bulunmak mülabesesiyle ifayi vezaifi mevkuleye bezli himmet ve itina olunarak bir hayli müddet levayihi muktezayı 867 tanzim ile atebei ulyayi mülûkâneye bittakdim isticlâbı teveccühat ve rızayi meyamİn iktizayi âliye nailiyyeti daime hâsıl olmakda bulundüğü halde bir müddetden beru maruzatın arkası kesilmesi devlet hanei daverİlerİnden çıkılmamakda olduğunu ima edüb hasbessin istirahate lüzum olsa bile ahvali zemanİye İcabınca işbu vezaifi mühimmenin her vakitden ziyade şu aralık hüsni ifası gayret ve reviyetİ fıtriye âsafaneleri mücbir olacağı müsellematdan olmasiyle bu vazifeİ mühimmenin şevabık ve emsali vech ile hüsni temşiyetine bezli makdiret ve gayret kılınmasının tezkir ve te'kİdi İrade ve ferman buyrulmağla o babda... 15 Safer 1298 5 Kânuni sani 1296 Ali Rıza” Cevabın sureti "Mahza hakkı çakeranemde derkâr olan teveccühatı meali âya- ti hazreti şahane ve hüsni zan ve İtimadı âlii cenabı mülûkâne âsan celilesinden olmak üzere uhdeİ kemteraneme tefviz buyrulan hidmeti teftişiye münasebetiyle hâkipayi hümayunı hazreti mulûkâneye ara sıra bazı lâyiha takdim olunmakda olduğu halde bir müddetden beru bu vazifenin İfa olunmamakda olduğu beyanİle kema fissabık vazifeİ mezkûrenin İfası hususuna mübadereti âcizanem, şeref sudur buyrulan emrü fermam meali unvanı hazreti şehinşahi muktezayi âlisinden bulunduğu İfadesini şamil enmile zibi ibcal olan bir kıt'a tezkirei aliyei kerimaneleri müfadı âlisi rehini iz'anı senav@i oldu. Malûmı samilerİ buyrulduğu Üzere esası me murİyetİ âcizaneme müterettib vazaifİn ifası, maiyyetİ âcizanmede her sınıf memurinden mürekkeb bir hey'eti teftişiye ve lüzumu mikdar ketebe ve hafiye me'muılan bulundurulub anların vesatatiyle devaİrİ devletden her birinin muamelâtı cariye ve mÜfredatı mesalihi âdİyesİne kesbi vukuf ve malûmat olunmak ve yolsuz bir şey görüldüğü halde ıslah edilmek ve nizamatı dahiliyeleri gözden geçirilüb lüzum görünen şeyler ilâve kılınmak velhasıl her bir dairei devlet aleddevam bir teftiş ve nezaret alıtnda bulunudurulmak lâzım gelüb suveri muharrerenin icrası ise me'muriyeti âcizanemin bir mercii umumi olmasını icab etdireceğinden ve bunda İse gerek cereyanı mesalihce ve gerek cihatl sairece bazı mehazir mütalea olunduğundan o yola gidilemeyüb bazı ahvali umumiye ve hususiyeye dair varidi hatırı kasır olan mütaleatın lâyiha şeklinde olarak hâkipayi ulyayİ hazreti şehinşahiye arzu takdimile iktifa olunmuşdu. Biraz vakitden beru bu yolda takdimi maruzata ademi ictisarı kemteranem, Cenabı hak, dünyalar durdukça erike Pirayı saltanat ve hilâfet buyursun, veliyyi nimeti bi minnetimiz efendiniz hazretlerinin yedi sekiz mahdan beru hal ve tesviyesine vakt 864 ile oğraşmaga vÜcudunun ve sinninin tahammülü" olmadığından p risde birakılmasını temenni eylediği halde hariciye nezaretini kabul etmesinin, nasıl bir mecburiyete müstenid olduğunu bilmiyoruz Kabul etmezse padişahın daha ziyade muğber olayak sefaretden de mahrum edeceğinden mi korkdu, yoksa muahharen İstanbulda b lunmağı Parisde bulunmağa tercih etdİre bilecek bir sebeb mi zahur etdi, bu cihetlere dair malumat yokdur. Yunan hududu mes'elesİnİn müzakeresi İçtin 1879 1 296 komiser tâyin olundu. Baş vekâlet tezkiresinin sureti "Hariciye nezareti celilesi canibi âlisine Hududı Yunanıye mes'elesinin müzakeresi İçlin Yunan devleti tarafından murahhaslar tâyİn olunduğu gibi tarafı saltanatl şeniyeden dahi komiserler tâyınİ lâzım gelerek ehemmiyeti maslahat İcabınca işbu komiserlik memuriyeti mühimmesine zatı âlİİ âsıfaneleri ve Tophanei âmire müşiri devletlû Ali Said Paşa hazretleri İle nezareti celilei daveraneleri müsteşarı devletlû Sava Paşa hazretlerinin me'muriyetleri ve Erkâm Harbiye zabitanından Miralay Hayri ve Binbaşı Rif'at Beylerin dahi icab etdikce komisyonda bulunmak ve mevkice malûmatı mahsusalarına müracaat edilmek Üzere tâyİnlerİ ile mes'eleİ mezkûrenin müzakeratına şürua me'zuniyet İtası bilistizan müteallik buyrulan iradei seneyeİ cenabı padişahi İktizayı âlisinden olub sureti hal müşarÜn ileyhimaye bildirildiği gibi miri muma İleyhimanın tâyinleri dahi tarafı samii seraskeriye İş'ar kılınmış olmasiyle ber mucibi emrü fermanı hümayun müzakeratı lâzımeye bed'ü mÜbaşeret buyrulması babında emr ve irade hazreti mem lehül emrindir. I Remezan 1296 6 Ağustos 1295 Arıfı İki ay, yirmi dört gün hariciye nezaretinde bulundukdan sonra 1879 Zilkide 1296 da — Arifî Paşa kabinesinin infisalinde — nezarete muhassas olan "39000” kuruş maaşla devaİr müfettişliğine tâyİn olundu. Said Paşanın birinci defaki sadaretinde sadır olan hattı hümayundabilcümle devairİn teftişi ahvalile, tahkikatı hasıla ve tedabİrİ ıslahiyeyi doğrudan doğruya ve bizzat huzurumuza arz etmek üzere devair müfettişliği namile [ l ] teşkili nezdimizde tensib olunan me muriyetİ mühimme Safvet Paşaya ... e yazılan mehlede denilmişdir.”devariri âliye müfettişi ve 1 Vefatında "Ceridei Havadis" hâs denilmişdir” deniliyorsa de ikinci iirNana dair bir kayd yokdur. 865 Tensiki maaşat karar namesi mucibince maaşı "20000” kuraşa indirildi.padişah, müfettişliği pek mühim gördüğünü anlatmak içlin "zu- rufl mahtume derununda arizalar takdimi matlub” olduğunu tebliğ etdirmekden geri durmamışlardır. Mabeyn baş kitabetinin aşağıdaki tezkiyesi, tebliğlerden bir nümunedir: "Hidmetİ mühimmeİ teftişiyyeye nasb ve tâyini âsafanelerinden beru vazifeİ celilelerİne aid maruzatın ademi zuhun nezdi meali vefdi mülûkânede mucibi te'essüf olmakda iken dünkü gün bazı mevaddl mühimmeİ esasiyeyi muhtevi çend kıt'a tezakiri mahsusai daverileri ahzuzİyetİ senİyeİ hazreti padişahiyi istilzam ederek bunların münderecatı dahi karini takdiri âli olmuş olduğunun ve badezin haft4da iki def'a ve bazı mesaili mühimme ve mÜsta'cele vukuı takdirinde şu iki def'aİ mutade haricinde doğrudan doğruya namı şevket ittisamı cenabı hilâfet penahİye olarak zurufı mahtume derununda bu misillü arizalar takdimi matlubı âli bulunduğunun tarafı samii hidivilerine tebliği şeref sanih olan iradeİ seniyei hazreti mülûkâne muktezayı emrindir.âlisinden 18 Zilhicce olmağla 1296ol babda emrü Ali Füad”ferman hazreti men lehül Safvet Paşa, bu tezkireye yazdığı 26 Zilhicce 1296 tarihli cevabda gönderdiği "iki kıt'a arizaİ mahtumenin hakİpayİ ulyayi hazreti veli nimete” arz edilmesini ve "Bu misillû maruzatın Üzerleri doğrudan doğruya namı mülûkâneye olarak yazılması, muktezayi iradei şeniyeden ise de bu suret, münafİİ sıfatı ubudiyet olacağından buna cesaret olunamadığı gibi metni maruzat dahi yine” baş kitabet mekamına h14 taben terkim olunduğunu işar çtmişdir. Arzı icab eden hususatl padişaha, yahud padişahın kâtibine hitaben yazması, pek o kadar ehemmiyeti haiz değildir. Asıl ehemmiyet, yazacağı mevada aiddir. — bilcümle deHal bukİ — hattı hümayunda söylendiği vech ile vairin teftişi ahvaliyle tahkikatı hasıla ve tedabiri ıslahiyeyi arz etmek Safvet Paşa gibi yaşlı başlı ve yardımcısız bir zat içün nasıl mümkün olur? Devlet devairİnİn en yükseği ve en mühimmi olan sadaret dairesinden başlayarak belediye dairelerinin tanzifat ve tenvirat kalemlevarıncaya kadar teftiş etmek lâzım gelecek. Her nazır, kendi dairesini bile teftiş ve -'tedabiri İslâhiyeyi” derpiş edemezken "BİİcÜmıe devairin! teftişi ahvaline” memur olan müfettiş paşa —— her gün daçavuşlarının çarşıyı, pazan dolaşub teftiş etdikleri gibi ireleri devr ve teftiş edebilecek mi? Son Sadrı âzamlur —55 ihka buyurmakdır. İstanbuldan hareketi âcizanemdet) hali Fransada mevcud olan maden suyu haki payıerinden ruhsat istidasına cesaret edemeyişim, şu olan bir kaç mesaili müşkilei poletikıyyenin arka81nl mebnidir. İnşaaııahiilkerim sayei aliyyeıerinde defi illet ve kesbi kuvvet eyledikden ve ci müddetde elden seldiği mertebede ifayi vezifei memuriyez edikten . sonra Jınaellol tarafa celbi haki paylerinden kendim niyaz ve reca ederim J)' aleyh hâkkımda izhar buyrulan âsarı teveccÜh ve itimaddan dolayı pek aşnı memnun ve müftehir ve fevkâlade müteşekkir olduğumu sureti mahşüşada haki paylerine arz ve ifade ile beraber şimdilik bir müddet daha burada kalmak emel ve istid'asında bulunduğumu dahi beyan eylemeniz mütemennadır. Pari$den gönderildiğinden bahs İle "Vakt” gazetesine derc edilen mektubu, kendi yazmadığını Ferid Bey [ I ] yeminlerle temin etdİğinden ve bu mektub ' 'bir intirika ve fesad niyetile kendi aleyhinde tertib olunmuş bir şey olub sefaret memurlarını telâşe düşürdüğünden haini merkum hakkında İkameİ dâ'va” edilmek üzere avukata ve- kâlet name gönderdiklerini Safvet Paşa, Re' fet Beye yazmışdır. "Filib denilen şahsı leİm” gönderdiği mektubda beyam maziretle keyfiyeü tashih etdiğini bildirmişse de bu tashih, neşr olunan verekamn münderecahnı tekzib değil, tasdik eylediğinden dâvanın takibini paşa diğer mektuble iş'ar etmişdir. ''Vakt"in 18 Haziran 1295 tarihli nüshasiyle neşr olunan verekanın fıkraları: . Evvelleri Parkde sefaret ve sair güna hidmeti devlet bir büyük saadet idi. Şimdi ke es&h hamiyyete göre Park gibi revacgâhi envai siyasiyat olan mahalde hidmetİ devletde bulunmak, büyük mihnetlerdendir. Ş Parisde elhaletü hazihi m—ili şarkiyyece merci, İngilü sefiri Lord Liyons caıablandır. Müşarün üeyh, Yunan murahhaslarg Rum İli meb'usları, Kara Dağ memurları içün melce ve k—Ümişdir. Bu mültecÜer, varsa Lord Liyonss yoksa Lord Liyons tarhyub sefardi *niyetin semtine *ramazlar. Sefaret, ekseri ahvalde fıkdan ve pek çok defa noksan ihbar ve *'ar sadüyle bunların t*bbusat ve telkinauna karşu bir gûna teşebbüsat ve telkinatda _bulunamu Lord Livons centblan ise gayet mütekebbir bir zat olduklarından nezdlerinde fesad cayane teşbbÜüt he bir derleti azimenin sefiri kebiri canibinden vuku bulan ifadat, müsari bir muamdei bi kaydane ve azamet kÜsteraneye tesadüf eder. Sefir Paşa hazretleri, galiba [II O zeman *faret kâtiplerinden olan damad Ferid Paşa. [21 "Vah" in ühibi Füib Efendi dahi taallûk eden fazlai varidatı Lord ile mü. mükâlemat etmeğe me'mur olarak müşiirün ileyhin azimet eyledikde şarkî Ağrebi garaibden olarak Bulgarlar, sefir Paşa evvel mükâleme celb olunmuşlardır. Böyle halleri müşahede eden Türkler, qk rizi Olma. vo vaktde PariBde bulunmakdan bir beyabanı vahşet zarde bulunmağı namı iste 29 Haziran 1295 tarihli "Vakt"e derc edilen tashih name: "Pari8den matbaamıza gönderiliib neşr olunan tahriratda sefareti seniyenin nüfmu edecek bazı mekalât bulunduğu itirazda beyan ve ifadesinden duğunu sefareti şeniye me'murlarından bir zat canibinden yazılmış olmasına zehab ile keyfiyet süal olun. muşdur. Sefereti şeniyemİzİn nüfuzu lehülhamd mükemmel olub bu babda alınan mahmau mahsUS4 oraca meşalİhi sefaretin hüsni cereyamnı müeyyid dmasiyle eğer tahriratı ezburede bu hakikatin hilâfında bir şey mevcud ise mürsili tahriratın sefareti şeniye ile kat'a taallûkl olmayan bir zat bulunmasından ileru gelme bir sdıvi sarih olacağı aşikâr ve fekat tahriratl mezkûrede sureti umumiyede izharı esef. kabilinden olarak münderic olan ban hususta bir gûna sui maksad mânası verilemiyeceği dahi insafa pedidardm" ' 'Vakt"in diğer nüshasında da "20 Temmuz 1879 tarihiyle Parisden o âdemin gönderdiği mektubda ' 'şarkî Rumili meb'uslarının, Sefir Paşadan evvel kabul olunduklan hakkındaki İhbanm, müvahkı hakikat olmayub meb'uslar„ sefirden bir gün evvel gitmişlerdir” deniliyor.” Garaza müstenid olan bu dürlü neşriyatın, şahısdan ziyade devletin şeref ve haysiyetini İhlâl edeceğini düşünüb de garaz kârlığa mağlub olmamak lâzım gelir. Hamiyetden nasibi olanlar, şahsî ga- razlannı yürütmek içün umumun zararım intac edecek sözlerden sakınırlar. 1879 [9 Şaban 1296 da — Arifî Paşa kabinesinde— "39000" kuruş maaşla — beşinci def'a — hariciye nezaretine tâyİn olundu. Nezaret maaşından başka "cülûsi hümayun esnasında tahsis kıhnan tâyinatın kema fissabık İtasına” irade sâdır olduğu, baş vekâlet- den 14 Şaban 1296 tarihli tezkire ile kendine tebliğ edildi. Oğluna yazdığı mektublarda "sadarete me'muriyet gibi bir şey vuku bulacak olur İse derhal isti'fa niyyetİ katiyesinde” bulunduğunu söylediği ve nezaretlerin birine tâyİn' edilirse ' 'halk ile ve mesalih l Bu fıkra, Safvet Paşanın hariciye nezaretine tâyininden sonra y Mektublarm Parisden gönderildiğinin ash olmayub "Vaki" idare hanesinde yazıldığı un ohnur. Ayrıca bakınız * Abdülaziz * Dağılma Dönemi Osmanlı Sadrazamları listesi Kaynakça İç linkler *1869 Maarif-i Umûmiye Nizamnâmesi Dış bağlantılar * Buz, Ayhan (2009) "Osmanlı Sadrazamları", İstanbul: Neden Kitap, ISBN 978-975-254-278-5 * Danişmend, İsmail Hâmi (1971),''Osmanlı Devlet Erkânı, İstanbul: Türkiye Yayınevi * Kuneralp, Sinan (1999) Son Dönem Osmanlı Erkan ve Ricali (1839 - 1922) Prosopografik Rehber, İstanbul:ISIS Press,, ISBN 9784281181. * İnal, İbnülemin Mehmet Kemal, (1964) Son Sadrazamlar 4 cilt, Ankara: Millî Eğitim Basimevi, (Dergah Yayinevi 2002) (Google books http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=k0kBAAAAMAAJ, * Tektaş, Nazim (2002), Sadrâzamlar Osmanlı'da İkinci Adam Saltanatı, İstanbul:Çatı Yayınevi (Google books: http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=1UppAAAAMAAJ& Kategori:Osmanlı sadrazamları Kategori:1814 doğumlular Kategori:1883 yılında ölenler Kategori:İstanbul doğumlular Kategori:İstanbul'da ölenler Kategori:Sedat Simavi Kategori:Memiş Ağa